Die elende Ehe
by Drowned Island Goddess
Summary: Die FF spielt nach dem ersten ERBE Band. Violet wird von Graf Olaf gezwungen ihn zu heiraten und muss von nun an an seiner Seite leben.
1. Kapitel 1

Eine Reihe betrüblicher Ereignisse

**DIE ELENDE EHE**

von  
**SARAH BLACK**

Für Lemony Snicket -  
Danke für deine wundervollen Geschichten!

* * *

Lieber Leser,  
es tut mir wirklich Leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber diese Fanfiction, die du dir gerade anschaust, ist wirklich alles andere als erfreulich. In dieser Geschichte ist Violet gezwungen, Graf Olaf zu heiraten, um ihre Geschwister zu beschützen. Wenn du Fanfictions nicht magst, in denen die kluge und liebenswürdige Violet mit dem bösen Graf Olaf verheiratet wird, hast du immer noch die Möglichkeit, eine andere Geschichte zu lesen. 

Hochachtungsvoll,

Sarah Black

**

* * *

Kapitel 1**

Die unglückliche Geschichte von Violet Baudelaire beginnt in einem Auto, das durch eine einsame Straße fuhr. Der Besitzer dieses Autos war Mr Poe, der bei einer Bank arbeitete und ständig Husten hatte. Außer Mr Poe und Violet befanden sich auch noch zwei weitere Personen in diesem Auto. Klaus und Sunny Baudelaire, Violets jüngere Geschwister. Vielleicht betrübt es dich zu hören, dass die beiden in dieser Geschichte eher im Hintergrund stehen, allerdings kann ich dir versichern, dass Sunny und Klaus dieses Mal nicht einmal halb so viel Unglück haben werden, wie Violet. Das liegt entweder daran, dass sie ausnahmsweise wirklich nicht vom Pech verfolgt wurden oder daran, dass sich das einfach nicht mehr so genau nachprüfen lässt, da ich bei meinen Recherchen über die Baudelaires mehr über Violets unangenehme Zukunft finden konnte. Es macht mich traurig, dir das zu sagen, aber Violet werden in dieser Geschichte eine Reihe unangenehmer Dinge passieren. Wenn du das nicht lesen möchtest, kannst du an diesem Punkt einfach aufhören, und dir eine schönere Geschichte aussuchen.

Die Baudelaire-Waisen starrten schweigend aus dem Fenster hinaus und betrachtenen die Häuser, welche die Straße säumten. In einem von ihnen wohnte ihr neuer Vormund, den die Kinder bis jetzt noch nicht kannten. Nach Mr Poes Informationen hieß er Charles Cordial und lebte mit seiner Frau Fiona und seiner Tochter Samantha in einer der großen Villen der Golden Avenue. Violet und ihre Geschwister hatten noch nie von diesen Verwandten gehört und sie hatten alle ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie an das Ungewisse dachten, was sie erwartete. Vielleicht waren die Cordials ja noch schlimmer als Olaf. Graf Olaf war ihr letzter Vormund gewesen und er hatte sich als Scheusal erwiesen, der es nur auf das Erbe der Baudelaires abgesehen hatte. Denn als die Eltern von Violet, Klaus und Sunny ums Leben gekommen waren, hatten sie den Kindern eine gewaltige Geldsumme hinterlassen, welche die Kinder mit Violets Volljährigkeit erhalten würden.

Der Wagen von Mr Poe blieb stehen.

»Wir sind da«, erklärte Mr Poe und hustete in sein weißes Taschentuch, dass er stets bei sich trug. Violet öffnete die Tür und stieg aus dem Auto. Sie betrachtete staunend die riesige Villa, vor der sie nun stand. Sie war weniger protzig als die Nachbarvillen, dafür aber umso schöner.

»Ein schönes Haus, nicht wahr?«, sagte Mr Poe und trat zu ihr.

Violet nickte nur. Klaus, der Sunny auf dem Arm hatte, blieb neben seiner Schwester stehen.

»Ich hoffe darin leben nettere Menschen, als Graf Olaf«, meinte Klaus. »Und ich hoffe, dass er uns hier nicht findet.«

»Vor dem braucht ihr euch nun wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen«, sagte Mr Poe. »Die Polizei wird ihn bald gefasst haben.«

Violet und Klaus sahen sich kurz an, dann folgten sie Mr Poe, der bereits zur Haustür der Villa getreten war. Er hob gerade die Hand, um die Klingel zu betätigen, da öffnete sich schon die Tür und ein Mann und eine Frau standen im Eingang.

»Guten Tag, Mr Poe«, sagte der Mann freundlich und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Dann traten er und seine Frau einen Schritt nach vorne und strahlten die Kinder ein.

»Ihr müsst dann wohl die Baudelaires sein«, sagte der Mann und reichte jedem von ihnen die Hand. »Ich bin Charles Cordial und das ist meine Frau Fiona.«

»Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen«, sagte Violet höflich.

»Ihr könnt ruhig ›du‹ zu uns sagen«, meinte Mr Cordial lächelnd, während er die Kinder in die Villa führte.

-

Nachdem sich Mr Poe von den Kindern verabschiedet und ihnen versichert hatte, dass sie ihn jederzeit in seiner Bank anrufen könnten, führte Mr Cordial Violet, Klaus und Sunny durch die ganze Villa. Die Zimmer waren allesamt riesig und freundlich eingerichtet, ganz anders als die Zimmer in Olafs Haus. Zum Schluss führte Mr Cordial die Kinder in eine der oberen Etagen des Hauses, in der sich die Schlafzimmer befanden. Violet, Klaus und Sunny bekamen jeder ein eigenes Zimmer, was sie – nach dem kleinen Zimmer mit nur einem Bett, das sie bei Graf Olaf gehabt hatten – sehr komfortabel fanden. »Komfortabel« bedeutet hier, wie du sicher weißt, »luxuriös«. Jedes der Zimmer hatte ein Fenster mit Blick auf den kleinen Garten der Cordials. Violet hatte sich ein kleines Zimmer ausgesucht. Außer einem Schreibtisch, einem Stuhl, einem Bett und einem Schrank befanden sich nicht viele Möbel darin. Mit Mr Cordials Hilfe hatte sie den Schreibtisch vor das Fenster gerückt, damit sie, wenn sie über einer Erfindung brütete, immer in den schönen Garten blicken konnte. Klaus' Zimmer war etwas größer als Violets und hatte ein hohes Regal, das mit Büchern gefüllt war, denn er liebte Bücher und was er aus ihnen lernen konnte. Sunny, die kaum größer als eine Gurke war, bekam das Zimmer neben Violet. Sie hatte sofort in den großen Holztisch gebissen, doch die Cordials nahmen es ihr nicht übel. Sunny hatte vier scharfe Zähne und biss gerne in alles Mögliche hinein.

Mr. Cordial fragte die Waisenkinder gerade, ob er ihnen den Garten zeigen sollte, da hörten sie eine laute Türglocke.

»Oh, das ist wahrscheinlich meine Tochter Samantha«, erklärte er den überraschten Kindern. »Kommt mit hinunter, dann stelle ich sie euch vor.«

Neugierig folgten die drei Mr Cordial ins Wohnzimmer. Er bat sie, Platz zu nehmen, und verschwand dann. Eine Minute später kam er mit einem Mädchen herein. Das Mädchen war ungefähr in Violets Alter, aber sie war ungefähr einen Kopf größer. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar und ein freundliches Gesicht.

»Das sind Violet, Klaus und Sunny«, stellte Mr Cordial die drei vor. »Und das ist meine Tochter Samantha. Sie ist 15, also denke ich, dass ihr euch ganz gut mit ihr verstehen werdet. Am besten lasse ich euch jetzt allein, dann könnt ihr euch ein wenig beschnuppern.«

Mr Cordial nickte ihnen noch einmal zu, dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer.

»Wie lange seid ihr denn schon da?«, fragte Samantha neugierig.

»Wir sind eben angekommen«, erklärte Klaus.

»Und gefällt es euch hier?«

Die drei nickten bestätigend.

»Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid«, sagte Samantha. »Jetzt ist es bestimmt nicht mehr so langweilig in diesem Haus. Haben meine Eltern euch schon das Haus gezeigt?«

»Ja, es ist toll«, sagte Violet immer noch begeistert.

»Und habt ihr schon den Garten gesehen?«, wollte Samantha wissen.

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, dein Vater wollte ihn uns eben zeigen«, erklärte er.

»Na dann kommt mit«, sagte Samantha.

Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer und die drei Baudelaires folgten ihr. Das Mädchen führte sie durch den Flur zu einer Tür, die in den Garten führte. Der Garten war klein, aber ebenso schön wie das Haus. Was den Kindern gefiel, war, dass nicht alles pingelig angeordnet war, sondern eher ein bisschen verwildert aussah. Trotz allem wirkte er noch gut gepflegt. Es gab eine große Wiese, die von schönen, bunten Blumen umgeben war und ein paar Bäume, die an heißen Sommertagen Schatten spendeten. Um den Garten herum war eine Hecke, die ihn von den Nachbargrundstücken abgrenzte. Zur linken Seite stand ein kleines Gartenhäuschen und direkt daneben ein kleiner Teich. Rechts befand sich ein rechteckiges Schwimmbecken, das in den Boden eingelassen war.

»Wie findet ihr es?«, erkundigte sich Samantha.

»Es ist...traumhaft«, brachte Violet unter Staunen hervor.

Tatsächlich hatte sie noch nie einen so schönen Garten gesehen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie bei schönem Wetter unter einem der Apfelbäume saß und über ihre Erfindungen nachdachte. Auch Klaus war begeistert und konnte es kaum erwarten, im Schatten der Bäume ein Buch über Pflanzen zu lesen. Sunny krabbelte bereits über die Wiese und freute sich, dass es in dem Garten eine ganze Menge zu beißen gab. Während die Kinder immer noch den Garten bewunderten, trat Mr Cordial aus dem Haus. Er betrachtete zufrieden die glücklichen Gesichter der Kinder.

»Wie ich sehe, gefällt es euch hier«, meinte er lächelnd.

Die Baudelaires nickten.

»Das mit dem Schwimmbecken ist ein wenig ungünstig«, sagte Charles. »Ich werde morgen einen kleinen Holzzaun um es herum aufbauen, damit Sunny beim Spielen nicht hineinfällt.«

»Das ist doch nicht nötig«, meinte Klaus. »Wir werden auf sie aufpassen, du brauchst dir unseretwegen keine Umstände zu machen.«

»Das sind doch keine Umstände«, erwiderte Charles abwinkend. »Es dauert vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, einen Zaun aufzustellen und das mache ich gerne. Wir sind schließlich froh, dass ihr hier seid.«

Violet, Klaus und Sunny blickten ihn dankbar an. Sie waren es gar nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass sich jemand für ihre Sicherheit interessierte und fühlten sich dadurch sehr gerührt. Die Cordials waren wirklich nette Menschen und die Kinder hofften, dass sich ihr Leben von nun an bessern würde.

Leider muss ich euch sagen, dass es nicht so glücklich für die Kinder bleiben sollte. Ihr könnt das Buch natürlich an dieser Stelle zuschlagen und euch vorstellen, wie die Baudelaires für den Rest ihres Lebens glücklich bei ihrer neuen Familie lebten und viel Spaß hatten, doch unglücklicherweise entspricht das nicht der Wahrheit und es ist meine traurige Pflicht, über die schrecklichen Dinge zu schreiben, die den Baudelaires – insbesondere Violet – widerfahren sind. Doch nichts zwingt dich dazu, diese grässliche Geschichte weiterzulesen, du kannst dieses Buch zur Seite legen und ein schöneres lesen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Die Baudelaires verbrachten eine der schönsten Wochen ihres Lebens bei den Cordials. Sie saßen oft mit Samantha, die sie einfach Sam nannten und mit der sie sich gut verstanden, im Garten und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Sam war sehr interessiert daran, wie es den Kindern bei Graf Olaf ergangen war und sie war geschockt, dass es so einen grausamen Menschen überhaupt gab. Sie erzählte den Waisen, dass sie sich schon lange Geschwister gewünscht hatte und sehr froh darüber war, dass die Baudelaires nun bei ihrer Familie eingezogen war. Charles und Fiona Cordial waren ebenfalls sehr nette Menschen. Gleich am zweiten Tag hatte Charles wie versprochen einen Zaun um das Schwimmbecken errichtet, damit Sunny nicht ins Wasser fallen konnte. Er und seine Frau behandelten Violet, Klaus und Sunny mit so viel Liebe, als wären es ihre eigenen Kinder und sie machten auch keinen Unterschied zwischen den Baudelaires und Samantha. Abends ging die ganze Familie entweder ins Kino oder sah sich einen Film im Fernsehen an, danach durften die Kinder so lange aufbleiben, wie sie wollten. Manchmal spielten sie noch eine Weile Monopoly, wobei Sam die meiste Zeit gewann, was allerdings niemanden störte. Die Baudelaires erinnerten sich oft an ihre eigenen Eltern, die sie genauso liebevoll behandelt hatten, wie die Cordials. Obwohl es ihnen gut ging, vermissten sie ihre Eltern natürlich sehr.

Violet und Klaus freuten sich darauf, dass sie bald wieder in die Schule gehen konnten. Fiona hatte die beiden an derselben Schule angemeldet, die auch Samantha besuchte und Violet würde sogar mit ihrer neuen Schwester in eine Klasse gehen. Bei Graf Olaf hatten die Geschwister nicht zur Schule gehen dürfen, da sie immer schwere Arbeiten erledigen mussten. Nun waren die Kinder froh, dass sie bald wieder zum Unterricht gehen und etwas lernen konnten. Samantha freute sich darauf, ihren Freunden ihre neuen Geschwister vorstellen zu können und dass sie nun nicht mehr allein zur Schule, die nicht sehr weit von ihrem Zuhause entfernt war, laufen musste. Alles in allem war jeder der Baudelaires und Cordials glücklich über die neue Familie. Gerade deshalb betrübt es mich sehr, euch sagen zu müssen, dass es nicht so blieb. Schon bald sollte sich das Leben der Baudelaires wieder ändern. Doch noch ahnten sie nichts davon, denn sie saßen gerade am Rand des Schwimmbeckens und sahen Samantha zu, die ihre Bahnen schwamm. Violet half Sunny dabei, Schwimmflügel anzuziehen und ließ ihre kleine Schwester dann vorsichtig ins Wasser. Danach ließ sie sich ebenfalls ins Becken gleiten und freute sich über die schöne Abkühlung. Klaus folgte seinen Geschwistern mit einem Sprung, so dass alle nass wurden und herzlich darüber lachten. Mr und Mrs Baudelaire hatten ihren beiden ältesten Kindern das Schwimmen beigebracht, so dass es für Violet und Klaus kein Problem darstellte, mit Sam mitzuhalten. Sie veranstalteten ein Wettschwimmen, bei dem beinahe alle drei gleich gut waren. Sunny hingegen plantschte ein wenig am Rand des Beckens herum und biss in ein Stöckchen, dass Violet ihr gegeben hatte, damit sie nicht in ihre Schwimmflügel biss.

»Ich freue mich darauf, wenn Sunny alt genug ist, schwimmen zu lernen und wir alle vier zusammen schwimmen können«, meinte Violet und betrachtete ihre kleine Schwester.

»Das wird bestimmt lustig«, stimmte ihr Sam zu.

Fiona trat aus dem Haus und trug ein Tablett mit Kuchen, Karotten und Limonade, das sie an den Rand des Schwimmbeckens stellte.

»Na, ihr vier, habt ihr Spaß?«, fragte sie freundlich.

Die Kinder nickten.

»Ich habe ein bisschen Kuchen für euch und natürlich auch Karotten für Sunny mitgebracht«, sagte sie. »Charles und ich fahren in die Stadt, wir müssen noch ein paar Besorgungen machen. Wir sind gegen fünf Uhr wieder hier. Könntet ihr vielleicht später zum Markt gehen und etwas Gemüse kaufen?«

Die Geschwister nickten. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Fiona und schwammen an den Rand des Beckens, um ein Stück Kuchen zu essen. Samantha half Sunny aus dem Wasser, die sich dann sofort auf die Karotten stürzte. Für Kuchen hatte die Jüngste der Baudelaires nichts übrig, da er ihrer Meinung nach viel zu weich war. Aber Karotten mochte sie gerne, denn daran hatte sie viel zu beißen.

»Es ist so schön mit euch«, sagte Sam, während sie in ihren Kuchen biss. »Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr schon immer hier gewohnt habt, obwohl ich euch jetzt erst seit einer Woche kenne. Ich glaube, ich könnte es mir ohne euch gar nicht mehr vorstellen.«

»Wir sind auch froh, hier zu sein«, sagte Violet glücklich. »Du und deine Eltern seid so nett zu uns. Wir fühlen uns schon richtig wie zu Hause.«

»Das freut uns sehr«, entgegnete Sam fröhlich.

Die drei aßen ihren Kuchen auf uns stiegen dann aus dem Wasser. Sie legten sich auf ihre Handtücher und ließen sich von der Sonne trocknen. Sam erzählte ihnen von der Schule, von den Lehrern und von ihren Freunden, während die Baudelaires gespannt zuhörten. Gegen Nachmittag gingen die Kinder zurück ins Haus, um sich umzuziehen, da sie noch Gemüse kaufen mussten. Nachdem alle fertig waren, verließen sie gemeinsam das Haus und liefen fröhlich zum Markt. Es war kein weiter Weg und da sie sich gut unterhielten, verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Auf dem Markt angekommen gingen sie an den verschiedenen Ständen vorbei. Violet kaufte Sunny eine Kohlrabi, damit sie etwas zu beißen hatte, dann gingen die Geschwister weiter, um das Gemüse für Charles und Fiona zu kaufen. Sam, die sich in der Stadt bestens auskannte, führte ihre Gechwister zu den richtigen Ständen und bald hatten sie genügend Gemüse gekauft. Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, da hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich.

»Sam!«, rief jemand.

Die vier fuhren herum und sahen ein rothaariges Mädchen mit fröhlichem Gesicht auf sie zulaufen.

»Jane!«, sagte Sam begeistert und umarmte das Mädchen.

»Darf ich euch vorstellen, das ist meine beste Freundin Jane«, erklärte Sam. »Jane, das sind meine neuen Geschwister Violet, Klaus und Sunny, von denen ich dir erzählt habe.«

»Schön, euch kennen zu lernen«, sagte Jane freundlich.

»Uns freut es auch«, sagten Klaus und Violet.

»Wollen wir nicht ein Eis essen gehen?«, fragte Jane.

»Würden wir gerne, aber wir müssen das Gemüse nach Hause bringen«, erklärte Sam.

»Wir drei können das Gemüse doch nach Hause bringen, du kannst mit Jane ein Eis essen«, bot Klaus an.

»Aber es wäre doch schöner, wenn wir alle zusammen ein Eis essen würden«, meinte Sam. »Außerdem möchte Jane euch doch gerne kennen lernen«

»Das holen wir nach«, meinte Violet. »Wir haben ja noch genug Zeit dafür. Ich bin sicher du und Jane ihr habt euch viel zu erzählen.«

Leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass Violet sich gewaltig irrte. Sie und ihre Geschwister würden keine Zeit mehr haben, mit Sam ein Eis essen zu gehen.

Samantha sah Violet, Klaus und Sunny einen Augenblick an, dann nickte sie.

»Okay, ist gut, danke«, sagte sie. »Wir gehen dann nächste Woche alle zusammen Eis essen, ja? Bis später!«

Die Baudelaires verabschiedeten sich von Sam und gingen dann zurück zu ihrem neuen Zuhause. Es macht mich furchtbar traurig, dir mitzuteilen, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass sie das Mädchen, das für sie wie eine richtige Schwester war, sahen. Doch das konnten sie nicht wissen. Sie gingen gut gelaunt ihren Weg und unterhielten sich. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die Villa der Cordials und traten durch die kleine Pforte, die auf das Grundstück führte. Genau in diesem Moment hielt ein Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen hinter ihnen und zwei Männer sprangen heraus. Die Geschwister fuhren herum und Violet ließ vor Schreck den Korb mit dem Gemüse fallen. Ein paar Tomaten kullerten über den Boden, doch die Geschwister kümmerten sich nicht darum. Sie waren viel zu erschrocken. Die beiden, die da auf sie zukamen, waren Graf Olaf und einer seiner Helfer, der kahlköpfige Mann mit der langen Nase. Die Baudelaires waren wie erstarrt, sie konnten sich vor Schreck nicht rühren. Der Kahlköpfige packte Sunny und schleppte sie ins Auto. Danach kam er zurück und packte Violet, während Olaf Klaus zum Wagen schob. Die beiden Geschwister wehrten sich verzweifelt, doch es war ergebnislos. Violet und Klaus wurden mit aller Kraft in das Auto gezerrt, dann wurden die Türen hinter ihnen zugeschlagen und die beiden Männer stiegen vorne ein.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Das Auto setzte sich in Bewegung. Violet, die in ihrer Hand noch einen Kohl vom Einkauf hielt, hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie aus dem Fenster blickte und zu dem Haus ihrer Adoptiveltern zurück sah. Sie hatten doch so eine schöne Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, warum musste Graf Olaf auftauchen und das alles zerstören? Eine Hand legte sich tröstend auf Violets Schulter. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass sie Klaus gehörte. Tatsächlich fühlte sie sich nun ein bisschen besser. Auch wenn sie schon wieder in den Händen Olafs war, ihre Geschwister waren bei ihr. Solange sie Klaus und Sunny hatte, war noch nicht alles aus.

Die Geschwister fragten sich, wie die Cordials reagieren würden, wenn sie den Gemüsekorb vor der Haustür finden und feststellen würden, dass die Baudelaires verschwunden waren. Sicher würden sie sich große Sorgen um sie machen. Aber finden würden sie sie bestimmt nicht. Violet dachte traurig an Sam, die sich so über ihre neuen Geschwister gefreut hatte. Es war wirklich ungerecht, dass die neue, glückliche Familie einfach von Graf Olaf auseinander gerissen wurde.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigsam. Olaf steuerte den Wagen über Landstraßen, Autobahnen und Feldwege, während der kahlköpfiger Mann mit der langen Nase aus dem Fenster blickte. Violet und Klaus sahen sich ab und zu an, sagten aber nichts. Selbst Sunny, die unglücklicherweise auf dem Schoß des Kahlköpfigen sitzen musste, hatte keine Lust darauf, einen Ton von sich zu geben. Violet hatte sich zwar die Haare hochgebunden, allerdings fiel ihr nichts ein, was sie aus dieser Lage gebracht hätte. Klaus dachte an all die Bücher, die er gelesen hatte, doch gab es nichts, was in dieser Situation brauchbar gewesen wäre. Und die kleine Sunny hatte keinen Spaß daran, in etwas hineinzubeißen, da sie die Niedergeschlagenheit ihrer Geschwister spüren konnte.

Es kam den Geschwistern so vor, als dauerte die Autofahrt Stunden. Ständig verließ Olaf eine Autobahn und fuhr über eine Landstraße, dann fuhr er über einen Feldweg und schließlich wieder ein Stück auf der Autobahn. Violet hatte es aufgegeben, zu zählen, wie oft sie die Straßen gewechselt hatten. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn. Olaf brachte sie irgendwohin, wo sie noch nie gewesen waren, und sie würden den Weg zurück in ihre Stadt ganz sicher nicht finden. Ein Seufzen, welches von Klaus kam, war das erste Geräusch, das seit einiger Zeit eine der Personen in dem Wagen von sich gab. Sofort fuhr Olaf herum und funkelte die Geschwister böse an.

»Könnt ihr nicht leise sein, ich muss mich konzentrieren, um fahren zu können!«

Violet öffnete schon den Mund um zu sagen, dass Klaus nur geseufzt hatte, doch ihr Bruder drückte sanft ihren Arm und sah sie eindringlich an. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Olaf darauf hinzuweisen – es würde ihn nur dazu veranlassen, weitere unfreundliche Bemerkungen zu machen. Wenn die Kinder aber nicht auf ihn eingingen, würde er sie sicher wieder in Ruhe lassen. Und damit hatte Klaus Recht. Olaf sah sie noch einen Moment an; als er dann merkte, dass weder Klaus noch Violet etwas sagen wollten, drehte er sich wieder nach vorn und widmete sich ganz dem Autofahren.

In einer anderen Situation hätten sich die Geschwister bei der langen Autofahrt sicher gelangweilt, jetzt aber waren sie verängstigt und aufgeregt, sie fragten sich, wo Olaf sie hinbringen würde und was er mit ihnen vorhatte. Sie dachten angestrengt darüber nach, was sein neuer boshafter Plan sein konnte. Wie wollte er das Baudelaire-Vermögen diesmal in die Finger bekommen?

Da die Baudelaire-Waisen so in ihre Gedanken versunken waren, merkten sie nicht, dass Olaf erneut in einen Feldweg einbog und dass er immer langsamer fuhr. Erst als das Auto stehen blieb sahen sie auf. Die drei staunten nicht schlecht über das, was sie sahen. Der Wagen parkte in einer großen Einfahrt und dahinter stand ein kleines, verfallenes Schloss. Wenn Violet sich nicht so um ihre Zukunft gesorgt hätte, wäre sie von dem Schloss begeistert gewesen. Es sah – ganz im Gegensatz zu Graf Olaf – freundlich und einladend aus und auch der kleine Park, der das Gebäude umgab, wirkte beeindruckend.

Die Autotür wurde aufgerissen und Olaf zerrte Violet ins Freie. Sie stolperte aus dem Wagen und warf dem grinsenden Olaf einen bösen Blick zu. Auch Klaus war inzwischen ausgestiegen und neben seine Schwester getreten.

»Wo ist Sunny?«, wollte er wissen.

Olaf zeigte in Richtung Schloss. Die Geschwister sahen den Kahlköpfigen, der mit Sunny im Arm gerade durch das Portal trat. Sie wollten ihm sofort nacheilen, doch Olaf versperrte ihnen den Weg.

»Ihr braucht euch nicht zu beeilen«, meinte er hämisch. »Glaubt mir, ihr werdet noch lange hier bleiben und genug Zeit dazu haben, euch das Schloss näher zu betrachten.«

Violet fragte sich, was Olaf mit »lange« meinte und was nach dieser Zeit mit ihnen geschehen würde. Sie wollte es sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Olaf packte Klaus am Kragen und schob ihn vor sich her. Violet blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den beiden zu folgen, schließlich konnte sie ihre Geschwister nicht allein lassen.

Klaus und Violet staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Im Gegensatz zu Graf Olafs Haus, in dem sie eine Zeit lang hatten wohnen müssen, war das Schloss freundlich eingerichtet und vor allem sauber. Sie hätten sich richtig wohl fühlen können, wenn nicht Olaf bei ihnen gewesen wäre. Dieser ließ Klaus endlich los und schloss die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Holztür hinter sich. Violet sah sich neugierig um. Die Eingangshalle war groß, beinahe größer als ein gewöhnliches Zimmer. Der kahlköpfige Mann stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Sunny hielt er immer noch in seinem Arm.

»Lassen Sie meine Schwester runter«, sagte Klaus wütend, doch der Mann reagierte gar nicht. »Haben Sie mich nicht gehört?«

»Spar dir die Mühe, er nimmt keine Befehle von dir entgegen«, sagte Olaf grinsend.

»Dann sagt Ihr ihm, dass er sie runter lassen soll«, entgegnete Violet.

»Warum sollte ich?«, fragte Olaf ungerührt und ging an ihr vorbei. »Was haltet ihr von einer kleinen Führung durch unser neues Heim?«

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schritt er durch die Tür in das nächste Zimmer. Der Kahlkopf, Violet und Klaus folgten ihm. Das Zimmer war groß und geräumig. Es gab einen Kamin, mehrere Schränke und ein paar gemütliche Sessel.

»Dies ist das Wohnzimmer«, erklärte Olaf überflüssigerweise. »Ihr werdet es aber nicht betreten, außer zum Saubermachen. Nebenan sind die Küche und ein kleiner Frühstückssaal. Ich erwarte, dass ihr mir morgens um halb acht das Essen in genau diesen Saal bringt!«

Sie betraten zusammen die Küche und den Frühstückssaal. Die Baudelaire-Waisen achten allerdings nicht sonderlich auf ihre Umgebung, sie waren viel zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Was hatte Graf Olaf mit ihnen vor? Wie erhoffte er sich, das Vermögen doch noch in die Finger zu bekommen? Olaf führte sie durch eine Reihe von Zimmern und nach einer Weile wussten die Kinder nicht mehr, was sie schon alles von dem Schloss gesehen hatten. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde schien Olaf der Meinung zu sein, dass die Kinder genug gesehen hatten, denn er führte in ein kleines, schäbiges Zimmer, das sich in einem Nebengebäude des Schlosses befand. In dem Zimmer stand nur ein einziges Bett. Violet seufzte auf. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an die Zeit erinnern, die sie bei Olaf verbracht hatten. Auch damals hatten sie sich ein kleines Zimmer mit nur einem Bett teilen müssen. Der kahlköpfige Mann ließ Sunny endlich runter und sie krabbelte sogleich zu Klaus, der sie auf den Arm nahm. Er betrat mit ihr das Zimmer und sah sich um. Violet wollte ihm folgen, doch Olaf hielt sie zurück.

»Du nicht!«, sagte er bedrohlich.

Violet, Klaus und Sunny sahen ihn überrascht an.

»Das ist Klaus' und Sunnys Zimmer«, erklärte Olaf. »Du bekommst ein anderes.«

»Aber wieso denn?«, fragte Violet verwundert. »Letztes Mal hatten wir drei doch auch ein Zimmer zusammen, warum also jetzt nicht? Es macht uns nichts aus, ein Zim–«

»Ich sagte doch ›nein‹!«, entgegnete Olaf kühl. »Du wohnst ein Stockwerk höher. Susan hat dir dort schon ein Zimmer vorbereitet.«

Violet fragte sich, wer Susan war und was genau Olaf unter »vorbereitet« verstand. Das Zimmer von Klaus und Sunny sah jedenfalls nicht so aus, als wenn sich vorher jemand darum gekümmert hätte. Es war nicht einmal sauber gemacht worden. Und warum war ihr eigenes Zimmer in einem anderen Stock? Es war schlimm genug, dass die Geschwister nun wieder bei Graf Olaf leben mussten, warum durften sie dann nicht einmal ein Zimmer zusammen haben? Klaus und Sunny würden wenigstens zusammen sein, aber sie würde allein bleiben müssen. Die drei Geschwister brauchten sich doch, um sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden. Gab Olaf ihnen deshalb zwei getrennte Zimmer, damit sie nun nicht einmal mehr das hatten?

»Wieso kann Violet nicht auch hier schlafen?«, fragte Klaus verärgert. »Es kann Euch doch egal sein, außerdem hättet Ihr dann ein Zimmer mehr.«

Olaf antwortete ihm nicht. Er schlug die Tür zu und schob einen Riegel vor. Dann packte er Violet grob am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Der kahlköpfige Mann drehte sich um und lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

»Hey, was soll das, lasst mich los!«, fauchte Violet Olaf an.

»Wenn du versprichst, nicht wegzulaufen«, sagte Olaf.

»Wohin soll ich denn laufen?«, entgegnete das Älteste der Baudelaire-Kinder. »Außerdem würde ich meine Geschwister nicht allein zurücklassen. Nicht bei _Euch_.«

Das letzte Wort betonte sie besonders verächtlich. Olaf ließ sie jetzt endlich los und sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm, an dem er sie gepackt hatte. Er ging eine Wendeltreppe hinauf, die mit einem schweren, gemusterten Teppich ausgelegt war. Violet folgte ihm zögernd. Wo brachte er sie hin? Die Gemälde an den Wänden und die verzierten Kronleuchter beachtete das Mädchen gar nicht, sie war viel zu verwirrt und verärgert über den Mann, der es auf ihr Erbe abgesehen hatte. Ihretwegen hätte er es gerne haben können, wenn er nur ihre Geschwister und sie endlich in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Was brachte ihnen das Vermögen, wenn sie ständig von diesem Halunken bedroht wurden? Olaf blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Violet beinahe in ihn hinein gelaufen wäre. Neugierig blickte sie an ihm vorbei in ein Zimmer. Es war nicht gerade groß, aber zumindest sauber, so dass man darin wohnen konnte. Außer einem Bett befanden sich darin noch ein Schrank und ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Stuhl davor. Über dem Tisch war ein sehr kleines Fenster, vor dem dunkelrote Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

»Das ist dein Zimmer«, erklärte Olaf.

Violet sah ihn erstaunt an. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Warum sollte er ihr ein sauberes und bewohnbares Zimmer geben? Und warum bekamen ihre Geschwister dann einen kleinen, verdreckten Raum mit nur einem Bett? Das war wirklich ungerecht. Obwohl die Geschwister an Ungerechtigkeiten schon fast gewöhnt waren. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern war das Leben der Baudelaires ungerecht verlaufen.

»Worauf wartest du?«, zische Olaf Violet an.

Sie wich erschrocken vor ihm zurück und ging in das Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie es betreten, zog Olaf die Tür hinter ihr zu und sie hörte, wie ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Violet von Sonnenstrahlen, die durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen fielen, geweckt. Sie streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig, dann stand sie auf und sah sich verwirrt um, weil ihr die Umgebung fremd vorkam. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis sie sich wieder bewusst wurde, wo sie sich befand. Deprimiert kleidete sie sich an und verließ das Zimmer (offenbar hatte Olaf den Riegel zurückgezogen, so dass sie hinaus konnte). Violet lief die Wendeltreppe hinunter, verließ das Gebäude und betrat die Küche des Schlosses, in der sie überraschenderweise ihre Geschwister vorfand, die den Fußboden schrubbten.

»Klaus! Sunny! Was macht ihr denn schon hier?«, fragte sie erstaunt.

Die beiden sahen auf und liefen bzw. krabbelten dann auf ihre Schwester zu.

»Violet!«, sagte Klaus und klang erleichtert. »Olaf hat uns vor einer halben Stunde geweckt und uns aufgetragen, den Fußboden zu säubern.«

»Wieso hat er mich nicht geweckt? Hat er mich vergessen?«, fragte Violet verwirrt. »Ihr hättet mich rufen können, dann hätte ich euch geholfen.«

»Wir wollten dich ausschlafen lassen«, erklärte Klaus. »Was war eigentlich gestern Abend? Hat Olaf dir irgendetwas getan?«

Klaus betrachtete seine Schwester sehr genau.

»Nein, er hat mich nur in mein Zimmer gebracht, die Tür verschlossen und ist dann gegangen«, erklärte Violet.

»Ach so, ich hatte schon befürchtet–«, Klaus brach ab.

»Was?«, fragte Violet.

»Ach, nicht so wichtig«, meinte Klaus. »Hast du schon gefrühstückt? Es ist noch Haferbrei da.«

Violet setzte sich an den Tisch und aß den klumpigen Haferbrei, der in einer kleinen Schüssel bereit stand.

»Irgendwie erinnert mich das an das letzte Mal, als wir bei Olaf wohnten«, seufzte Violet, nachdem sie mit dem Frühstück fertig war. »Da mussten wir auch alle möglichen Drecksarbeiten für ihn erledigen und bekamen diesen widerlichen Haferbrei zum Frühstück.«

Klaus und Sunny nickten zustimmend, während sie weiterhin den Boden schrubbten.

»Wo habt ihr denn die Bürsten her?«, fragte Violet.

»Aus dem Schrank, aber das ist egal, wir sind hier fertig«, antwortete Klaus und stand auf. »Als nächstes sollen wir die Regale im Wohnzimmer abstauben.«

»Grack«, machte Sunny.

»Du hast Recht Sunny, dabei kannst du uns nicht behilflich sein«, sagte Klaus und sah auf seine kleine Schwester hinab. »Am besten ruhst du dich einfach aus, während Violet und ich im Wohnzimmer saubermachen.«

Violet nahm die Jüngste der Baudelaires auf den Arm und ging mit Klaus ins Nebenzimmer, wo sie die Regale entstauben sollten. Sie setzte Sunny auf den Fußboden, während Klaus zwei alte Lappen für sie holte.

-

Die Geschwister waren seit ungefähr zwei Stunden damit beschäftigt, den Staub von den Wohnzimmerregalen zu wischen, als Graf Olaf das Zimmer betrat.

»Waisen«, sagte er nur.

Die Kinder drehten sich um und sahen ihn an.

»Genießt ihr die letzte Zeit, die ihr noch zusammen habt?«, fragte der Graf.

»Was soll das heißen?«, wollte Klaus wissen. »Ihr könnt uns nicht umbringen, dann bekommt Ihr nämlich nichts von unserem Erbe.«

»Wer sagt denn, dass ich euch umbringen möchte?«, entgegnete Olaf belustigt.

»Was habt Ihr dann mit uns vor?«, fragte Violet ängstlich.

»Meinen alten Plan endlich zu Ende ausführen«, erklärte er.

Violet überlegte. Zuletzt hatte der Graf sie bei einem Theaterstück heiraten wollen, aber da Violet den Vertrag mit der linken Hand unterschrieben hatte, war er für ungültig erklärt worden. Doch da Olaf nun nicht mehr ihr Vormund und Violet noch zu jung war, konnte er sie nicht heiraten.

»Aber Euer letzter Plan war doch, mich zu heiraten«, sagte sie deshalb verunsichert.

»Ich wusste doch, dass du ein kluges Mädchen bist«, meinte Olaf grinsend.

»Ihr könnt meine Schwester aber nicht heiraten, weil sie noch nicht volljährig ist und Ihr nicht mehr unser Vormund seid«, sagte Klaus ärgerlich.

»So, kann ich nicht?«, fragte Olaf hinterhältig. »Das glaube ich aber doch. Einer meiner Freunde ist euer gesetzlicher Vormund und deshalb wird die Hochzeit in zwei Tagen stattfinden.«

Violet starrte ihn entsetzt an. War er jetzt verrückt geworden?

»Charles Cordial ist unser Vormund«, sagte Klaus verärgert.

Olaf holte etwas aus seiner Tasche.

»Dann sieh dir das Mal an, Waisenkind«, meinte er immer noch grinsend und hielt den Geschwistern etwas vor die Nase. Es war ein Formular. Die Kinder lasen es durch uns mussten feststellen, dass darin stand, dass nun ein gewisser Fred Bangley ihr neuer Vormund war. Unterzeichnet war das Ganze von Mr Cordial und Mr Poe.

»Wo habt Ihr das her?«, fragte Violet. »Mr Cordial hätte so etwas niemals unterzeichnet.«

»Hat er auch nicht«, meinte Olaf vergnügt. »Aber Mr Poe glaubt das und hat ebenfalls unterschrieben, deshalb steht der Hochzeit nichts mehr im Wege. Bangley hat als dein Vormund schon die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben.«

»Mr Poe wird aber etwas gegen die Hochzeit unternehmen«, meinte Klaus.

»Oh, glaubst du?«, fragte Olaf. »Wieso sollte er, wenn euer Vormund die Erlaubnis gibt, dass Violet den netten, anerkannten Ted Ferguson heiratet?«

»Wer ist Ted Ferguson?«, fragte Violet, die nun komplett verwirrt war.

»Unwichtig. Unter diesem Namen werde ich dich übermorgen heiraten. Hier«, Olaf zeigte den Kindern einen Ausweis.

»Das ist doch lächerlich«, sagte Klaus. »Auf dem Ausweis ist ein Foto von diesem Ted Ferguson, Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit ihm.«

»Du vergisst, dass ich Schauspieler bin«, meinte Olaf, während er den Ausweis wieder einsteckte. »Innerhalb einer halben Stunde kann ich aussehen wie dieser Trottel. Ich werde als Ted Ferguson mit Violet vor den Traualtar treten und schon gehört das Vermögen mir.«

Die Kinder sahen ihn schockiert an.

»Ich werde Euch niemals heiraten!«, fauchte Violet.

»So?«, fragte Olaf mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. Er zog ein Walkie-Talkie aus der Tasche. »Kommt rüber, es ist soweit.«

Sekunden später traten der hakenhändige und der kahlköpfige Mann in das Wohnzimmer. Der Kahlkopf schnappte sich Sunny, während der andere Mann Klaus packte. Violet keuchte erschrocken auf.

»Ich würde sagen, du überdenkst das ganze noch mal«, meinte Olaf. »Entweder du heiratest mich übermorgen, oder du hast zwei Geschwister weniger.«

»Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!«, schrie Violet verzweifelt.

Olaf nickte den beiden Männern zu und sie zerrten Klaus und Sunny aus dem Zimmer.

»Du darfst ihn nicht heiraten, Violet!«, hörte sie Klaus noch rufen, dann war es still.

»Nein«, flüsterte Violet den Tränen nahe.

»Keine Sorge, sie werden bestens untergebracht sein«, meinte Olaf. »Wenn bei der Hochzeit alles glatt läuft, hast du gar nichts zu befürchten. Alles was du tun musst, ist zu sagen ›ich will‹, hast du verstanden?«

Violet nickte langsam. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Es war fast genauso wie letztes Mal. Wieder wollte Olaf sie zur Hochzeit zwingen, indem er ihre Geschwister in seiner Gewalt hatte. Nur dass sie das ungute Gefühl hatte, dass sie diesmal nichts daran ändern konnte. Sie musste Olaf heiraten, wenn sie Klaus und Sunny beschützen wollte.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Violet hatte zwei Tage lang überlegt, wie sie die Hochzeit doch noch verhindern könnte. Sie hatte versucht, ihre Geschwister zu befreien, doch es war ihr nicht gelungen. Nun war der große Tag gekommen, an dem sie Graf Olaf heiraten und er das Vermögen der Baudelaire-Waisen in die Finger bekommen würde. Die Älteste der Geschwister lag auf ihrem Bett und grübelte. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, den Schlamassel zu verhindern. Sie durfte Olaf nicht heiraten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine der beiden Frauen mit den schlohweißen Gesichtern – die, wie Violet erfahren hatte, Susan hieß – trat herein.

»Wieso bist du noch nicht auf den Beinen?«, fauchte Susan. »Es gibt noch viel zu tun. Zieh das hier an!«

Sie warf ein Kleid auf das Bett. Violet stellte entsetzt fest, dass es ein Brautkleid war. Es war lang, schneeweiß und hatte kleine Verzierungen in Rosenform auf der Brust. Eigentlich war es recht hübsch.

»Jetzt beeil dich, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!«, sagte die Frau ungeduldig.

Violet stand auf und zog das Kleid zögernd an. Kaum hatte sie den Reißverschluss geschlossen, da packte Susan sie schon am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie brachte Violet in ein anderes Zimmer und zwängte sie auf einen Stuhl vor einem Spiegel. Während das Mädchen noch zu verwirrt war, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen, begann die Frau damit, sie zu schminken. Violet beobachtete im Spiegel, wie ihre Lippen rot angemalt wurden, dezenter Lidschatten aufgetragen wurde und Rouge auf ihre Wangen kam. Zum Schluss wurden ihre Haare hochgesteckt und mit weißen Blüten verziert. Violet betrachtete verblüfft ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah wirklich hübsch aus und auch ein wenig älter.

»Zufrieden?«, fragte die weißgepuderte Frau unfreundlich und packte Violet am Arm.

-

Wenige Minuten später wurde Violet in ein Auto geschoben. Die weißgesichtige Frau schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu und Olaf fuhr los. Er erklärte Violet, dass er wieder sein Walkie-Talkie dabei hatte und er nur ein Wort hineinsprechen musste, das dem Hakenhändigen Mann den Befehl gab, Klaus und Sunny zu töten. Ihr blieb also gar keine andere Wahl, sie musste diesen Halunken heiraten. Sie fragte sich, was nach der Hochzeit mit ihr und ihren Geschwistern geschehen würde. Sicher würde sich ihr Leben nicht verbessern. Allein Olaf würde von dieser Ehe profitieren. Das Wort »Profitieren« bedeutet in diesem Fall, dass der böse Graf Olaf sich das Geld der Baudelaires unter den Nagel reißen konnte.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hielt der Wagen vor einer kleinen Kirche. Olaf stieg aus und öffnete die hintere Wagentür für Violet. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass sich Olaf verkleidet hatte. Er sah nun wirklich wie dieser Ted Ferguson auf dem Ausweis aus. Sie kletterte langsam nach draußen. Der verkleidete Graf ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie eilig mit in die Kirche. Es waren kaum Menschen anwesend und diejenigen, die auf den Holzbänken der Kirche saßen, identifizierte Violet als Mitglieder von Olafs Theatertruppe. Der Einzige, der vielleicht nicht dazu gehörte, war der Pfarrer, der sie und Olaf verheiraten würde.

Olaf zerrte Violet nach vorne. Sie standen nun vor dem Pfarrer, der mit seiner Rede begann. Violet hörte kaum hin. Ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und ihr war furchtbar schlecht. In nur wenigen Minuten würde sie die entscheidenden Worte sagen müssen. Was würde geschehen, nachdem sie Olaf geheiratet hatte? Würde er sie und ihre Geschwister beseitigen oder würden sie weiterhin für ihn Arbeiten erledigen müssen? Oder würde er sie vielleicht einfach frei lassen, da sie ihm nun nicht mehr von Nutzen waren? Ein anderer Gedanke drängte sich plötzlich in den Vordergrund. Was würde Olaf mit _ihr_ machen? Wenn sie »ich will« sagte, war sie seine Frau. Würde er etwa auf eine Hochzeitsnacht bestehen? Würde er sie zwingen – der Pfarrer unterbrach ihre Gedanken, indem er Olaf die entscheidende Frage stellte:

»– möchtest du die hier anwesende Violet Baudelaire zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ›ja ich will‹.«

»Ja und wie ich das will«, sagte Olaf. Ein böses Funkeln lag nun in seinen Augen. Violet erschauderte

»Und du Violet, möchtest du Ted Ferguson zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis auf dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ›ja ich will‹«, wandte sich der Pfarrer nun an Violet.

Das Mädchen zögerte. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz durch die Kirche und blieb dann auf Olaf ruhen, der kurz sein Walkie-Talkie aus der Tasche zog.

»Ich will«, sagte Violet tonlos.

»Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau«, fuhr der Pfarrer fort.

Nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte »ja« gesagt, Olaf war nun ihr Mann. Violet registrierte kaum, wie Olaf ihr einen Ring an den Finger steckte. Sie horchte erst auf, als sie die Worte »Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen.« hörte. Entsetzt starrte sie ihren soeben geheirateten Ehemann an. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Man konnte doch nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie diesen widerlichen Kerl küsste. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte sich Olaf zu ihr gebeugt und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Violet sah ihn angewidert an, sagte jedoch nichts, da sie an ihre Geschwister dachte, die noch immer in Gefahr schwebten. Sie durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Die Älteste der Baudelaire-Waisen wehrte sich nicht, als Olaf ihre Lippen teilte und seine Zunge in ihren Mund steckte. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, doch sie riss sich zusammen.

-

Violet war froh, als sie wieder im Auto saß. Die Mitglieder von der Theatergruppe hatten ihr in der Kirche alle ganz scheinheilig gratuliert, doch als der Pfarrer nicht hingesehen hatte, hatten sie das Mädchen hinterhältig angefunkelt. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie nun Olafs rechtmäßige Frau war. Obwohl ihr vorher klar gewesen war, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, hatte sie bis zuletzt auf ein Wunder gehofft. Sie hatte gehofft, dass irgendetwas dazwischen kommen würde und sie diesen abscheulichen Mann nicht heiraten musste, doch es war nichts dergleichen geschehen.

Die Autofahrt verlief schweigend. Weder Olaf noch Violet verspürten Lust dazu zu reden. Allerdings konnte Violet das böse Funkeln in Olafs Augen beinahe spüren. Er hatte gewonnen. Er hatte sie geheiratet und somit das Erbe der Baudelaire-Kinder bekommen. Ein einfacher Besuch bei der Bank und er konnte alles mitnehmen. Violet war zum Weinen zumute, doch sie unterdrückte die Tränen. Sie wollte Olaf nicht auch noch diese Genugtuung geben.

Wenige Minuten später hielt das Auto vor dem kleinen Schloss. Olaf öffnete ihr wieder die Tür.

»Aussteigen, meine Gräfin«, sagte er gut gelaunt.

»Ich bin nicht Eure Gräfin!«, fauchte Violet ihn an.

»Doch, das bist du«, sagte Olaf und schob sie Richtung Schloss.

»Gut, ich habe Euch geheiratet, aber auch nur, damit Ihr meinen Geschwistern nichts tut«, sagte Violet wütend. »Aber egal, wie es auf dem Papier steht, ich bin nicht Eure Frau, jedenfalls nicht wirklich.«

Violet schob Olaf zur Seite und ging an ihm vorbei in das Nebengebäude.

»Wo willst du hin?«, wollte ihr Mann wissen.

»In mein Zimmer«, entgegnete Violet.

»Dann gehst du den falschen Weg«, behauptete Olaf.

»Was redet Ihr da, natürlich gehe ich den richtigen Weg«, sagte Violet.

»Nein, gehst du nicht«, meinte Olaf mit einem hinterhältiges Grinsen. »Da du jetzt meine Frau bist, wirst du dir ein Zimmer mit mir teilen.«

Violet starrte ihn entsetzt und angewidert an.

»Aber wozu?«, fragte sie. »Ihr habt mich nur wegen dem Baudelaire-Vermögen geheiratet und das habt ihr jetzt. Warum lasst ihr mich jetzt nicht einfach in Ruhe und genießt Euren Sieg?«

»Warum sollte ich dich gehen lassen?«, fragte Olaf. »Wofür habe ich denn eine schöne Frau? Außerdem muss die Ehe noch _vollzogen_ werden«

Bei diesen Worten blitzten Olafs Augen hinterhältig auf.

»Es ging Euch nur um unser Geld«, sagte Violet leise.

»Anfangs schon«, entgegnete Olaf. »Aber jetzt wo ich dich geheiratet habe, habe ich es mir anders überlegt. Warum sollte ich mich nur mit dem Vermögen zufrieden geben, wenn ich gleichzeitig auch noch _dich_ haben kann?«

Violet starrte ihn entsetzt an. Also bewahrheiteten sich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen doch.

»Komm her«, sagte Olaf sanft.

Violet rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Der Graf kam langsam auf sie zu, doch sie war immer noch unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Olaf, der nun vor ihr stand, packte sie und hob sie hoch. Endlich erwachte das Mädchen aus der Starre. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, indem sie um sich schlug, doch ihr Mann war stärker. Er hielt ihre Arme fest und trug sie dann durch das Nebengebäude, hinaus auf den Hof und betrat dann durch einen anderen Eingang das Schloss. Durch dieses Gebäude trug er Violet weiter, bis er sie schließlich in einem Zimmer auf das Bett legte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und begann dann, sich auszukleiden. Violet sah ihm schockiert dabei zu. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das musste ein böser Traum sein. Sie konnte Olaf nicht wirklich geheiratet haben und er konnte nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie – sie wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen.

»Worauf wartest du?«, fragte Olaf. »Willst du den Rest deines Lebens in diesem Kleid verbringen?«

Violet reagierte nicht und so kam er zu ihr herüber. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss und befreite das Mädchen aus dem Kleid. Sie ließ es mit sich geschehen und starrte ihn nur stumm an. Auch als er ihre Unterwäsche auszog, wehrte sie sich nicht. Olaf strich langsam mit seinen Fingern über ihre zarte Haut. Sie verkrampfte sich automatisch, war allerdings nicht in der Lage, etwas zu unternehmen. Die Finger fuhren weiterhin über ihren Körper, von ihrem Bauchnabel bis hin zu ihren Brüsten, wo sie verweilten.

»Du bist wirklich unglaublich schön«, meinte Olaf und starrte sie begierig an. »Ein Jammer, dass du nicht freiwillig bei mir bleiben möchtest. Glaub mir, es würde vieles einfacher machen, meine liebe Violet.«

Violet erwiderte nichts und sie wehrte sich auch nicht, als Olaf in sie eindrang. Sie verspürte einen Schmerz zwischen den Beinen und eine einzelne Träne lief an ihrer Wange hinab.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Als Violet am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fror sie schrecklich. Neben ihr lag Olaf und schnarchte laut. Das Mädchen sah ihn angewidert an und schlug die Decke hoch. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie gar nichts an hatte. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und suchte nach ihren Kleidern. Das Einzige, das sie fand, war ihr Hochzeitskleid. Da sie nicht nackt durch das Schloss laufen wollte und auch nicht erfrieren wollte, zog sie es an. Nachdem sie den Reißverschluss hochgezogen hatte, verließ sie fluchtartig das Zimmer. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie durch die Gänge und nach einiger Zeit fand sie das Badezimmer. Erst, als sie die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Ihr Blick fiel auf den großen Wandspiegel und sie starrte entgeistert hinein. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Haare standen wild von ihrem Kopf ab, ihr Make-up war verlaufen und das Kleid war dreckig. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie es war, die in den Spiegel schaute, hätte sie sich kaum erkannt. Nur gut, dass sie noch nicht ihren Geschwistern über den Weg gelaufen war, sie hätten sich bestimmt große Sorgen um sie gemacht. Violet öffnete den Reißverschluss von ihrem Kleid und streifte es langsam ab. Sie stellte die Dusche an und verschwand dann unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl. Während sie duschte, rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. Damals bei Olafs Theaterstück hatte sie sich zwar vorgestellt, dass eine Ehe mit ihm schrecklich sein würde, doch sie hatte nie genauer darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass er sie vielleicht am Leben lassen würde, doch sie wäre nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er mit ihr schlafen wollte. Er hatte doch seiner Theatergruppe gesagt, dass er die Baudelaires abstoßend fand. Eher hätte sie erwartet, dass er mit einer der weißgepuderten Frauen zusammen war. Sie hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Olaf etwas mit einer Vierzehnjährigen würde anfangen können. Doch offensichtlich hatte sie sich geirrt. Olaf fand sie sogar hübsch. Was hätte sie nur dafür gegeben, dass er sie nicht hübsch fand und sie in Ruhe ließ. Wieso hatte er sie nicht einfach getötet?

Violet drehte den Duschhahn zu und trocknete sich ab. Sie fand einen sauberen Bademantel, den sie sich überzog. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass sie wieder ganz ansehnlich war und man ihr kaum etwas anmerken konnte. Violet trödelte noch eine Weile, da sie das sichere Bad nicht verlassen wollte. Sie kämmte sich die Haare, wusch sich die Hände und starrte eine Weile lang auf die verschlossene Tür. Doch sie konnte sich nicht den ganzen Tag verstecken. Olaf würde sie wahrscheinlich suchen und er konnte die Tür bestimmt auch ohne Schlüssel öffnen. Früher oder später musste sie das Bad sowieso verlassen. Also warum nicht gleich? Violet drehte den Schlüssel herum, öffnete die Tür und verließ beklommen das sichere Zimmer. Sie blickte sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Wo sollte sie jetzt hingehen? Seit gestern hatte sie ihre Geschwister nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie momentan schon in der Lage war, mit ihnen zu reden. Sie konnte ihnen unmöglich erzählen, was vorgefallen war und so wie es ihr im Moment ging, würden sie sicher sofort bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Klaus und Sunny würden also noch eine Weile warten müssen. Violet wollte gerne nach draußen gehen, doch sie trug nur einen Bademantel. Sie musste etwas zum Anziehen finden. Der Einzige, der ihr da weiterhelfen konnte, war ausgerechnet derjenige, den sie am allerwenigsten sehen wollte: Olaf. Angespannt machte sie sich auf den Rückweg in sein Zimmer. Als sie es erreichte, zögerte sie einen Moment. Noch konnte sie umkehren. Niemand zwang sie, zu ihm ins Zimmer zu gehen. Aber wenn sie etwas zum Anziehen haben wollte, kam sie nicht umhin, mit Olaf zu sprechen. Vorsichtig stieß sie die Tür auf und trat ein. Olaf lag noch immer im Bett, doch er hatte die Augen geöffnet. Als er ihre Schritte hörte, setzte er sich auf und sah sie an.

»Ah, Violet, meine Liebe«, sagte er sanft und Violet liefen kleine Schauer den Rücken hinunter. »Wieso bist du denn schon so früh auf? Möchtest du nicht lieber wieder ins Bett kommen, wo es schön warm ist?«

»Nein, ich möchte nicht zu _dir_ ins Bett kommen«, sagte Violet kühl und funkelte ihn an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn mit »du« ansprach.

»Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas zum Anziehen gibst«, erklärte sie und versuchte ihre Angst vor ihm zu verbergen.

Olaf starrte sie einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann schlug er die Decke zurück und stand auf. Bis auf seine Unterhose trug er nichts und Violet vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Sie ekelte sich vor ihm und fragte sich, warum sie sich in der letzten Nacht nicht gewehrt hatte. Olaf ging zum Schrank und holte ein Kleid heraus. Es war das hässlichste Kleid, dass Violet je gesehen hatte, doch sie zog es an.

»Wunderschön«, meinte Olaf. »Möchtest du nicht –«

Doch Violet hatte das Zimmer schon verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte den Gang entlang Richtung Ausgang. Erst als sie im Freien stand, blieb sie stehen. Sie genoss den kühlen Wind, der ihr ins Gesicht bließ. Nach scheinbar endloser Zeit rührte sie sich wieder und lief durch den kleinen Park. Nach einer Weile begann es zu regnen. Die Regentropfen klatschten unbarmherzig auf Violet herab und kurze Zeit später war sie nass bis auf die Haut. Doch sie störte sich nicht daran und lief weiter. Ihre nassen Haare klebten an ihrem Kopf und das Kleid wurde immer schwerer. Irgendwann beschloss Violet wieder ins Schloss zu gehen und machte sich langsam auf den Rückweg.

Triefend nass betrat Violet das Gebäude. Ihr Kleid tropfte und hinterließ eine große Pfütze auf dem Fußboden. Das Mädchen lief Richtung Badezimmer, doch bevor sie es erreichte, kam Olaf auf sie zu.

»Violet«, sagte er und starrte sie entgeistert an. »Was hast du gemacht?«

»Ich war spazieren«, entgegnete Violet kühl.

»Du bist klatschnass!«, bemerkte Olaf überflüssigerweise. »Du wirst dich erkälten!«

Violet fragte sich, was das mit ihm zu tun hatte. Olaf hatte sich nie um ihr Wohlbefinden gesorgt, warum sollte es ihn jetzt stören, wenn sie krank wurde?

Olaf packte Violet am Arm und zog sie in sein Zimmer. Dort zog er ihr das nasse Kleid aus und wickelte sie in ein großes Handtuch. Anschließend schob er sie in das Bett und deckte sie zu.

»Du wirst heute nicht noch einmal aufstehen!«, befahl er.

Violet erwiderte nichts. Sie hatte sowieso nicht vor, noch irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Olaf warf ihr noch einen undeutbaren Blick zu, dann verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nun war Violet allein und hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Sie fragte sich, wie es ihren Geschwistern ging und was sie wohl gerade machten. Plötzlich kam ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was, wenn sie gar nicht mehr lebten? Olaf hatte nun das Vermögen und die Kinder waren ihm nicht mehr nützlich. Violet bekam plötzlich Bauchschmerzen. Tränen traten in ihre Augen als sie daran dachte, dass ihre Geschwister vielleicht gar nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilten. Sie hatte ihren Eltern doch damals versprochen, immer auf Klaus und Sunny achtzugeben. Sie hatte sie enttäuscht.

-

Es war bereits hell, als Violet aus wirren Träumen erwachte. Sie hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und ihre Nase lief. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah sich zum ersten Mal richtig im Zimmer um. Es war unordentlich, auf dem Boden lagen leere Bierflaschen, eine alte Zeitung und ein Haufen Klamotten. Über einem Stuhl hing ein sauberes Kleid, das wohl für sie bestimmt war. Das Kleid war pink mit weißen Punkten. Die Älteste der Baudelaires rümpfte die Nase. Sie konnte pink nicht ausstehen. Trotzdem nahm sie das Kleid vom Stuhl und zog es an. Es war ein bisschen zu klein, aber das war Violet egal. Sie verließ das Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach Olaf. Auch wenn sie Angst vor der Wahrheit hatte, musste sie endlich wissen, was mit ihren Geschwistern geschehen war. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte sie das Schloss. Sie sah in jedes Zimmer, von Olaf fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Erst im Wohnzimmer wurde sie fündig. Der Graf saß auf einem gemütlich aussehenden Sessel und aß ein Stück Schokoladentorte. Violet wurde zornig. Er hatte ihren Geschwistern vielleicht etwas angetan und stopfte sich hier seelenruhig mit Süßigkeiten voll. Violet baute sich vor ihm auf und räusperte sich laut. Er sah auf und lächelte.

»Ah, meine liebste Violet, geht es dir wieder besser?«, erkundigte er sich.

Das Mädchen wollte ihn wütend anfauchen, doch sie bekam plötzlich einen Hustenanfall.

»Ich habe mir ja gedacht, dass du dich erkältet hast«, meinte Olaf ruhig. »Du hättest nicht bei diesem Regen draußen rumlaufen sollen.«

»Lass dieses alberne Geschwätz. Als wenn es dich kümmern würde, wie es mir geht. Wo sind Klaus und Sunny, was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", wollte Violet wissen.

Olaf stand auf und lief durch das Zimmer, Violet folgte ihm.

»Die sind draußen und schneiden die Hecke«, erklärte Olaf und deutete aus dem Fenster. »Siehst du?«

Violet sah hinaus und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Olaf die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie wollte schon hinaus stürmen, um mit ihren Geschwistern zu reden, doch Olaf hinderte sie daran.

»Was soll das?«, fauchte sie verärgert.

»Da du nun meine Gräfin bist, wirst du dich nicht mit dreckigen Dienern abgegeben«, erklärte Olaf mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

Violet glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte sie empört. »Wen nennst du hier ›dreckig‹? Sie sind meine Geschwister und ich möchte sie sehen, auf der Stelle!«

»Nein!«, entgegnete Olaf kalt.

»Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten, sie zu sehen!«, sagte Violet.

»Und ob ich das kann. Und du solltest lieber froh sein, dass ich diese Bälger überhaupt am Leben gelassen habe«, meinte Olaf. »Ursprünglich hatte ich nämlich geplant, sie gleich nach der Hochzeit beseitigen zu lassen.«

Violet wurde blass.

»Und wieso hast du deine Pläne geändert?«, fragte sie vorsichtig.

»Nun...sieh es als Hochzeitsgeschenk«, sagte Olaf, doch er grinste hinterhältig. »Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du an ihnen hängst, und wer könnte dir einen Wunsch abschlagen, liebste Violet? Allerdings verlange ich dafür eine kleine Gegenleistung!«

Violet sah ihn entgeistert an. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, was er meinte, doch um ihre Geschwister zu schützen, würde sie alles tun.

»Was...was meinst du?«, fragte sie trotzdem, um sicher zu gehen.

»Oh Violet, kannst du dir das nicht denken?«, fragte Olaf sanft. »Was wünscht sich ein Mann wohl von einer schönen Frau wie dir? Erfülle mir diese Wünsche!«

»Wenn du mir versprichst, dass ihnen nichts passiert«, sagte Violet leise.

»In Ordnung!«, Olaf sah sie zufrieden an.

Violet wurde schlecht. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal mit ihm schlafen, aber wenn das die Einzige Möglichkeit war, dass ihren Geschwistern nichts geschah, würde sie das auf sich nehmen. Ein weiterer Hustenanfall unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

»Du solltest dich wieder ins Bett legen, damit du schnell gesund wirst«, meinte Olaf, während er sich auf seinen Sessel setzte.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Violets Erkältung hielt ungefähr eine Woche an. Sie bedauerte es keineswegs, denn Olaf ließ sie in dieser Zeit in Ruhe, um sich nicht anzustecken. Das Mädchen hatte öfters versucht, mit ihren Geschwistern zu reden, doch Olafs Helfer hatten sie nicht zu Klaus und Sunny gelassen. Nun saß sie verärgert in einer dunklen Ecke des Schlosses und überlegte, wie sie doch zu ihren Geschwistern gelangen konnte. Es musste doch einen Weg geben. Vielleicht konnte sie, wenn die beiden die Küche sauber machten, zu ihnen, schließlich konnte ihr keiner verbieten, etwas zu essen.

Entschlossen, ihren Plan durchzuführen, machte sie sich also am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg. Tatsächlich versperrte ihr der Mann mit den Hakenhänden den Weg.

»Lass mich gefälligst durch, ich habe Hunger!«, befahl Violet.

»Geht nicht, der Boss hat gesagt, dass ich dich nicht durchlassen darf«, entgegnete der Mann.

»Das ist mir egal, ich möchte jetzt etwas essen, also geh zur Seite«, fauchte Violet ungeduldig.

»Ich könnte mich vielleicht dazu durchringen, dir Platz zu machen, aber nur wenn du mir dafür ein paar Gefälligkeiten versprichst«, der Hakenhändige sah Violet mit gierigem Blick an.

Er hob seine Hand und strich über ihre Brust. In diesem Moment verspürte das Mädchen großen Hass auf ihn, vergaß ihre gute Erziehung und trat ihm fest vors Schienbein. Der Mann, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, schrie vor Schmerz auf und sackte zusammen.

»Wag es nie wieder!«, sagte Violet kalt. »Und ich glaube kaum, dass dein _Boss_ sehr begeistert davon sein wird, wenn er erfährt, was du von seiner Frau verlangt hast.«

Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt lief das Mädchen an ihm vorbei und betrat die Küche. Einen Moment später stürmten Klaus und Sunny auf sie zu.

»Violet!«, riefen sie gleichzeitig.

Klaus nahm seine ältere Schwester in den Arm, während sich Sunny an ihrem Beim fest klammerte.

»Klaus, Sunny«, seufzte Violet erleichtert. »Ich bin so froh, euch zu sehen!«

Die drei standen eine Weile schweigend beieinander und genossen die Anwesenheit der anderen.

»Wo warst du denn in letzter Zeit?«, wollte Klaus wissen. »Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht und dachten, er hätte dir etwas angetan.«

»Nein, mir geht es gut«, log Violet. »Die dämliche Theater-Gruppe hat mich nur erfolgreich von euch ferngehalten. Aber bei dem Mann mit den Hakenhänden habe ich einfach die Geduld verloren und ihm vors Schienbein getreten.«

»Geschieht ihm Recht!«, sagte Klaus.

»Wie geht es euch?«, wollte Violet wissen. »Musstet ihr schlimme Arbeiten verrichten?«

»Nicht schlimmer als damals«, meinte Klaus. »Uns fehlt nur deine Anwesenheit.«

»Ihr fehlt mir auch«, sagte Violet. »Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ihr –«

Violet brach ab. Sie wollte es nicht aussprechen. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange herab und sie wandte sich ab.

»Hey, ist schon okay«, sagte Klaus und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. »Uns geht es gut und wir sind alle drei am Leben.«

»Und wenn wir ihm irgendwann lästig werden?«, fragte Violet. »Vielleicht will er uns dann loswerden.«

»Noch ist es nicht so weit«, meinte Klaus. »Wir können darüber nachdenken, wie wir von hier fliehen können. Olaf hat unser Vermögen, also wird er nicht nach uns suchen. Wir gehen weit weg und müssen ihn nie wieder sehen.«

»Ich hoffe, du hast Recht«, flüsterte Violet und wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Die Geschwister verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Küchentür und Olaf kam herein.

»Warum arbeitet ihr nicht?«, fragte er an Klaus und Sunny gerichtet. »Violet, meine Liebe, komm her. Deine Dienste werden anderswo benötigt.«

Violet löste sich aus der Umarmung ihres Bruders und warf ihm und Sunny einen traurigen Blick zu.

»Bis bald«, sagte sie und folgte ihrem Mann.

Olaf führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf dem Sessel Platz nahm.

»Was hast du mit dem armen Fernald angestellt?«, fragte er.

»Mit wem?«, wollte Violet verwirrt wissen.

»Fernald, der Mann mit den Hakenhänden«, erklärte Olaf.

In Violet stieg erneut Zorn auf.

»Er hat es verdient«, erklärte sie. »Er hat mir ein ziemlich unfeines Angebot gemacht.«

»Was?«, fragte Olaf.

»Er wollte Gefälligkeiten, dafür, dass er mich durchlässt«, sagte Violet schnaubend.

»Er weiß doch, dass du _mir_ gehörst«, sagte Olaf verärgert und stand auf.

»Ich gehöre niemandem«, entgegnete Violet empört, doch da war Olaf schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Etwas verwirrt, allerdings froh darüber, dass sie Olaf los war, ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und genoss ihre viel zu kurze Ruhe. Schon nach wenigen Minuten kam ihr Mann zurück, er wirkte sehr zufrieden.

»Ich habe diesem Trottel gesagt, dass er dich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen soll«, sagte er stolz. »Wenn er dir noch einmal so ein Angebot macht, komm sofort zu mir und erzähl mir davon.«

Violet nickte nur.

»Lass uns nach oben gehen, meine Liebe«, meinte Olaf plötzlich.

»Warum, hier ist es doch ganz gemütlich«, behauptete Violet, die die Sache gerne noch ein wenig aufschieben wollte.

»Ich glaube, im Bett ist es viel gemütlicher«, sagte Olaf mit funkelnden Augen. »Du solltest lieber mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst, dass der kleinen Sunny plötzlich beim Arbeiten ein schwerer Stein auf den Kopf fällt.«

Violet starrte Olaf hasserfüllt an. Wie konnte er nur daran denken, einem kleinen, wehrlosen Kind so etwas anzutun? Sie stand auf und folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Olaf entkleidete sie beide und trug seine Frau zum Bett. Wieder ließ Violet es mit sich geschehen. Sie versuchte seine Hände, die über ihren Körper strichen, zu ignorieren und an etwas Schönes zu denken. Sie stellte sich die fröhlichen Gesichter ihrer Eltern vor, doch trotzdem spürte sie den Schmerz, als Olaf in sie eindrang. Sie konnte sein Keuchen und Stöhnen nicht überhören, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Ihr wurde übel und sie fühlte sich schmutzig.

-

Als Violet erwachte, spürte sie ein ungewohntes Gewicht auf ihrem Arm. Sie schlug die Augen auf und erkannte, dass Olaf seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Angewidert versuchte sie, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, doch da wachte Olaf auf.

»Guten Morgen, meine Schöne!«, sagte er und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange.

Violet zuckte zusammen.

»Ach, Violet«, seufzte Olaf. »Ist es denn wirklich so schrecklich, mit mir verheiratet zu sein? Denk an die ganzen Freiheiten, die du hast. Im Gegensatz zu deinen Geschwistern musst du keine Hausarbeiten erledigen.«

»Ich würde lieber irgendwelche Arbeiten erledigen, als mit dir hier im Bett zu liegen«, entgegnete Violet.

»Was ist so schlimm an mir?«, fragte Olaf. »Ich bemühe mich, dafür zu sorgen, dass es dir gut geht und als Dank dafür beleidigst du mich.«

Violet erwiderte nichts. Wenn Olaf sich wirklich um ihr Wohlergehen gesorgt hätte, dann hätte er ihr nicht verboten, ihre Geschwister zu sehen und dann würde er sie auch nicht dazu zwingen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Aber das konnte ein Mann wie er nicht verstehen. Es war sinnlos, ihm das zu erklären.

»Warum versuchst du nicht, das beste aus der Situation zu machen?«, fragte Olaf weiter. »Wenn du dich nicht weigern würdest, mich besser kennen zu lernen, würdest du vielleicht bemerken, was für ein begehrenswerter Mann ich in Wirklichkeit bin.«

Wenn Violet nicht gerade in Olafs Armen gelegen hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich aufgelacht. Olaf und begehrenswert? Da hatte sie aber eine ganz andere Meinung von ihm. Sie hätte ihn eher als abstoßend bezeichnet.

»Du zwingst mich Dinge zu tun, die ich nicht möchte, und erwartest ernsthaft, dass ich dann gut von dir denke?«, wollte sie schließlich wissen.

»Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn du dich mir freiwillig hingeben würdest«, erklärte Olaf. »Aber da das nicht der Fall ist, muss ich dich eben auf andere Weise dazu bringen, das zu tun was ich möchte.«

»Wieso gerade ich?«, erkundigte sich Violet. »Es gibt doch genug Frauen, sicher ist eine dabei, die gern mit dir verheiratet wäre. Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach gehen?«

»Oh meine Liebe, hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden?«, fragte Olaf. »Die anderen Frauen sind mir egal, ich will nur dich.«

»Aber warum?«

»Du bist hübsch, begehrenswert, stolz...ich bin sicher, jeder Mann hätte dich gern zur Frau«, meinte Olaf.

»Aber ich bin doch erst vierzehn«, meinte Violet verzweifelt.

»Wieso lässt du das ›aber‹ nicht einfach weg und genießt deine Zeit mit mir?«, entgegnete Olaf. »Ich bin sicher, wenn du einfach ein paar Gefühle, egal wie unbekannt sie dir sind, zulassen würdest, dann fändest du die ganze Situation nicht mehr so schlimm.«

Violet schnaubte innerlich auf. Was wusste Olaf schon von Gefühlen? Er hatte doch gar keine. Er war ein Monster, das nur an sich selbst dachte.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Violet konnte ihre Geschwister nicht sehr oft sehen. Meist hielten Olaf und seine Assistenten sie davon ab, zu Klaus und Sunny zu gelangen. Nur selten schaffte sie es, die Theatergruppe auszutricksen und doch noch zu ihren Geschwistern zu kommen. Es beruhigte sie, wenn sie feststellte, dass Klaus und Sunny gesund waren. Sie erzählte den beiden nicht, was Olaf von ihr verlangte, damit sie sich keine Sorgen um sie machten. Außerdem befürchtete sie, dass Klaus sich auf Olaf stürzen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr, und sie hatte Angst davor, was ihr Mann oder seine Helfer dann mit Klaus machen würden. Klaus und Sunny hatten sowieso genug Sorgen, da brauchte sie die beiden nicht noch mit ihren Problemen zu beunruhigen.

Es fiel Violet schwer, sich an das Eheleben zu gewöhnen. Beinahe jeden Morgen erschrak sie, dass jemand neben ihr lag und sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass es ihr Mann war. Auch konnte sie sich nicht an die Nächte gewöhnen, die sie mit Olaf verbringen musste. Sie hatte geglaubt, mit der Zeit würde es ihr gleichgültig werden, doch immer noch ekelte sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie mit Olaf schlief.

So verging die Zeit und nichts änderte sich. Anfangs hatte Violet noch ein bisschen gehofft, dass Mr Poe oder die Cordials sie finden würden, doch ihr war schon vor einiger Zeit klar geworden, dass das aussichtslos war. Mr Poe war sowieso nie sehr hilfreich und wahrscheinlich gab es gar keinen Hinweis, wo Olaf sich mit den Baudelaires versteckt hielt. Violet dachte jeden Tag darüber nach, wie sie mit Klaus und Sunny am besten fliehen konnte, doch bisher war ihr keine Lösung eingefallen. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie ihr Haarband verloren, so dass sie sich die Haare nicht mehr zurückbinden konnte. Olaf hatte ihr zwar ein neues gegeben, aber das war pink und gelb gestreift und irgendwie half es dem Mädchen überhaupt nicht beim Nachdenken, es störte sie eher.

An einem regnerischen Tag saß Violet auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und sah ihren Geschwistern dabei zu, wie sie den Boden schrubbten. Sie hatte ihnen helfen wollen, doch Klaus und Sunny waren der Meinung, dass sie sich ausruhen sollte und schließlich hatte sie nachgegeben.

»Du hast immer noch keine Idee, wie wir hier weggehen können?«, erkundigte sich Klaus.

»Nein, leider nicht«, antwortete Violet traurig.

»Grum«, machte Sunny und meinte damit wahrscheinlich etwas wie »Kopf hoch, dir wird schon noch etwas einfallen.«

Violet blickte ihre kleine Schwester dankbar an. Solche Worte waren genau das, was sie im Moment brauchte.

»Ich hasse unser Leben im Moment«, meinte Klaus, während er mit einem Lappen über einen besonders großen Schmutzfleck wischte. »Und ich hasse Olaf. Wieso lässt er uns nicht einfach gehen, er hat doch das Vermögen.«

»Wahrscheinlich macht es ihm einfach Spaß uns zu quälen«, entgegnete Violet. »Ich vermisse die schöne Zeit, die wir bei den Cordials verbracht haben. Eigentlich hätten wir uns gleich denken können, dass es nicht so bleiben würde. Bisher ist doch immer alles schief gelaufen.«

»Glaubst du, wir werden irgendwann mal wieder ohne Sorgen leben können?«, fragte Klaus und setzte sich neben seine Schwester.

»Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hoffe es«, sagte Violet. »Wir müssen einfach hier wegkommen. Ich glaube kaum, dass Olaf uns suchen würde, er hat sicher Besseres zu tun. Wenn mir doch nur etwas einfallen würde.«

Violet seufzte. Sie verstand nicht, warum ihr ausgerechnet in solch einer Situation keine Ideen für eine Erfindung, die den Geschwistern zur Flucht verhelfen konnte, kamen. Klaus legte den Arm um sie und hob Sunny hoch, damit die Drei dicht beisammen sitzen konnten. Doch der Frieden hielt nicht lange, denn wenige Augenblicke später kam Graf Olaf ins Wohnzimmer.

»Warum arbeitet ihr nicht, Waisen?«, fragte er. »Und wer hat euch erlaubt, auf meinem Sofa zu sitzen? Runter da!«

Klaus und Sunny warfen ihrer älteren Schwester einen traurigen Blick zu und machten sich dann wieder daran, den Boden zu putzen. Olaf hatte ein zufriedenes Grinsen aufgelegt. Er lief auf Violet zu und setzte sich zu ihrem Leidwesen genau neben sie.

»Wie geht es dir, meine Liebe?«, fragte er.

Violet antwortete nicht. Sie sah an ihm vorbei und betrachtete ihre Geschwister, die sich auf dem Boden abmühen mussten. Es war so ungerecht. Wie gerne hätte sie den beiden geholfen, doch ihr Mann ließ es nicht zu. Wie sehr sie ihn hasste!

»Möchtest du nicht mit nach oben kommen?«, fragte Olaf. »Du kannst unmöglich hier sitzen und den beiden Bälgern bei der Arbeit zusehen wollen.«

Klaus und Sunny unterbrachen ihre Arbeit und blickten die beiden gespannt an.

»Mir gefällt es hier«, entgegnete Violet kühl.

Olaf grinste sie an. Dann, ganz ohne Vorwarnung, beugte er sich zu ihr herüber und küsste sie verlangend. Violet stieß ihn angewidert von sich.

»Ihr habt meine Schwester geküsst!«, sagte Klaus entsetzt.

»Wenn du wüsstest, was ich schon alles mit deiner Schwester gemacht habe...«, sagte Olaf mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

Klaus starrte Olaf an, dann blickte er zu Violet.

»Violet, stimmt das?«, fragte der Junge. »Was genau hat er mit dir gemacht?«

»Dummer Junge«, meinte Olaf. »Was glaubst du wohl, was Frau und Mann so miteinander treiben?«

Klaus' Miene versteinerte sich.

»Violet, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist«, sagte er flehend. »Du hast doch gemeint, er würde dir nichts tun. Sag nicht, dass du mit ihm –«

»Es tut mir Leid, Klaus«, sagte Violet mit Tränen in den Augen. »Er hat gesagt, dass er dich und Sunny nur dann verschont. Ich muss es tun, sonst bringt er euch um.«

»Weißt du, Klaus, deine Schwester ist ganz reizend«, meinte Olaf mit funkelnden Augen. »Ihre Haut ist seidig weich und ihre Lippen sind so zart...«

Das war zu viel für Klaus. Er sprang auf und stürzte sich auf Olaf.

»Klaus, nicht!«, rief Violet erschrocken.

»Du mieses Schwein!«, schrie Klaus und schlug auf Olaf ein. »Wie kannst du es wagen, meiner Schwester so etwas anzutun?«

Olaf wehrte sich im ersten Moment gar nicht, er war viel zu überrascht über Klaus' Reaktion.

»Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer«, versuchte Violet Klaus zu beruhigen. »Das bringt doch nichts!«

Doch Klaus war viel zu wütend um auf seine Schwester zu hören. Er schlug weiterhin zu. Olaf hatte sich allerdings von seinem ersten Schrecken erholt. Er war viel größer und stärker als Klaus und nach kurzer Zeit packte er den Jungen in einem festen Klammergriff.

»Mir reicht's jetzt, Waisenkind«, sagte Olaf kalt. »Ich habe deine Albernheiten lang genug ertragen, jetzt ist endgültig Schluss. Du und das kleine Balg werdet von hier verschwinden.«

»Nein!«, rief Violet »Das kannst du nicht machen! Bitte tu ihnen nicht weh.«

»Oh Violet, meine Liebe«, sagte Olaf und versuchte mitleidig auszusehen. »Klaus hat mir weh getan, also muss ich ihm wehtun.«

»Du hast ihn absichtlich provoziert«, warf Violet ein.

»Schluss damit«, sagte Olaf. »Ich werde die beiden Waisen getrennt zur Adoption freigeben. Dann sieht der Knirps, wie es ist, wenn einem weh getan wird.«

Olaf grinste hinterhältig.

»Was ist mit Violet?«, fragte Klaus ängstlich.

»Sie wird bei mir bleiben«, meinte Olaf und funkelte ihn an. »Glaub mir, bei mir ist deine Schwester am besten aufgehoben. Es wird ihr gut gehen.«

»Wenn du Klaus und Sunny fort schickst, musst du mich auch weggeben«, sagte Violet. »Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich weiterhin mache, was du mir sagst, wenn meine Geschwister nicht mehr da sind?«

»Oh doch, das wirst du«, sagte Olaf und starrte sie kalt an. »Ich habe andere Mittel, damit du willig bist, meine Süße. Fred, Fernald! Schafft mir diese beiden Bälger aus den Augen. Wie schon gesagt, sie sollen getrennt zur Adoption freigegeben werden.«

»Nein!«, schrie Violet verzweifelt.

Die beiden Männer kamen herbei und packten Klaus und Sunny. Violet wollte zu ihnen laufen, doch Olaf zog sie in seinen Arm, so dass sie sich kaum rühren konnte.

»Du bleibst hier, meine liebe Violet«, sagte Olaf sanft. »Mit dir habe ich etwas ganz anderes vor. Oben wartet ein schönes, gemütliches Bett auf uns.«

»Du Dreckskerl! Lass sie in Ruhe!«, schrie Klaus.

»Versuch, mich davon abzuhalten«, meinte Olaf und grinste hämisch. »Und ich bin sicher, Violet wird sich mir freiwillig hingeben.«

Violet sah Olaf entgeistert an. Er glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass sie das tun würde?

»Violet, tu's nicht«, rief Klaus. »Wehr dich gegen ihn, lass nicht zu, dass er dir das antut! Egal, was er dir sagt, wehr dich!«

»Iock!«, kreischte Sunny. Mit »Iock« meinte sie wohl etwas wie »Klaus hat Recht!«.

»Klaus! Sunny!«, rief Violet verzweifelt.

Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie Klaus und Sunny aus dem Raum gezerrt wurden.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Die nächsten Wochen waren schrecklich für Violet. Sie vermisste ihre Geschwister und hasste den Tag, an dem Olaf sie zur Heirat gezwungen hatte. Doch ließ es sich nicht rückgängig machen. Anfangs hatte Violet Olaf angefleht, ihr zu sagen, wo ihre Geschwister waren und dass sie sie besuchen dürfte, doch nach einer Weile hatte sie es aufgegeben, weil es sinnlos war. Es ging ihr so elend, dass sie am liebsten gestorben wäre. Das Einzige, was sie am Leben erhielt, war der Gedanke, dass sie ihre Geschwister finden musste. Klaus und Sunny waren noch am Leben und vielleicht ging es ihnen schlecht. Sie war die große Schwester der beiden und musste ihnen zu Hilfe kommen. Vielleicht ergab sich irgendwann eine Gelegenheit, bei der sie fliehen konnte – diese Chance würde sie nutzen müssen. Doch momentan war eine Flucht unmöglich. Olaf rechnete wahrscheinlich damit, dass Violet abhauen würde, denn er beauftragte seine Theatergruppe damit, auf Violet aufzupassen. Sie wurde beinahe auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt und wenn sie hinaus auf den Hof ging, fand sie dort immer einen von Olafs Spießgesellen. Es war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass der Hakenhändige ihr oft erzählte, dass er besser als Olaf wäre und dass Violet bei ihm viel besser aufgehoben wäre. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Leben mit diesem Kerl angenehmer war als ein Leben mit Olaf. Letzterer kostete seinen Sieg über die Baudelaires übrigens genüsslich aus. Er verschwendete das Vermögen, das einst den Waisen gehört hatte, und erzählte seiner Theatergruppe immer wieder, was für eine kluge Entscheidung es gewesen war, Sunny und Klaus getrennt zur Adoption freizugeben, weil nun alle drei Kinder allein waren. Außerdem prahlte er damit, dass er dank seines schlauen Plans das Vermögen _und_ Violet in die Finger bekommen hatte. Violet musste oft dabei sitzen und zuhören und jedes Mal machte es sie traurig, wenn Olaf so schlecht von ihren Geschwistern sprach.

Es war ungefähr ein Monat vergangen, seit Olaf Klaus und Sunny weggegeben hatte, und noch immer schmerzte Violet der Verlust ihrer Geschwister. Das Mädchen stand allein in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen für Olaf und seine Assistenten vor. Normalerweise brauchte sie nicht zu arbeiten, aber vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie einen Streit mit Olaf gehabt, bei dem es natürlich um ihre Geschwister gegangen war, und Olaf hatte sie später dazu verdonnert, eine Woche lang zu kochen. Das machte Violet allerdings nichts aus, immerhin lenkte es sie ein wenig von ihren trüben Gedanken ab.

»Bist du endlich fertig?«, ertönte eine Stimme hinter dem Mädchen.

Violet drehte sich um und sah Rachel, eine der weißgepuderten Frauen, im Türrahmen stehen. Die Älteste der Baudelaires nickte und trug das Essen ins Wohnzimmer. Am Tisch saßen Olaf, der hakenhändige Mann namens Fernald, der Kahlköpfige, die Person, die weder wie ein Mann noch wie eine Frau aussah, Susan – die andere Frau mit dem weißgepuderten Gesicht – und noch ein paar andere Personen, welche Violet nicht kannte. Violet stellte das Essen auf den Esstisch und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich in der Küche. Sie setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Obwohl sie versuchte, nicht zu weinen, konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. In letzter Zeit hatte sie oft geweint, wenn sie allein gewesen war. Sie vermisste ihre Geschwister sehr und hatte große Angst, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Zudem machte sie sich große Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht besser auf die beiden aufgepasst hatte. Es war ihr Fehler, dass Klaus und Sunny nun allein bei fremden Leuten sein mussten.

»Na, schon wieder am Heulen?«, fragte Rachel.

Violet sah erschrocken auf. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht allein war.

»W-was meinst du?«, stotterte sie.

»Du weißt genau, was ich meine«, sagte Rachel, während sie sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Violet setzte. »Ich hab dich in letzter Zeit oft weinen gesehen.«

Violet starrte die Frau an. Sie hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass sie keiner beim Weinen beobachtet hatte. Wieso konnte sie in diesem Haus nicht einmal wirklich allein sein?

»Wieso tut ihr das?«, fragte Violet.

»Was?«, entgegnete Rachel gleichgültig.

»Wieso helft ihr Olaf bei seinen gemeinen Plänen?«, wollte Violet wissen. »Was habt ihr davon? Macht es euch Spaß, das Leben anderer Menschen zu zerstören?«

Die Frau antwortete nicht.

»Warum hasst ihr mich so?«, fuhr Violet fort. »Habe ich euch irgendetwas getan?«

»Wir machen nur, was Olaf uns sagt«, erklärte Rachel. »Es ist doch egal, weshalb wir es tun.«

»Ist es nicht«, meinte Violet. »Wieso macht ihr nicht mal das, was ihr wollt? Es zwingt euch doch keiner, Olafs Befehlen zu folgen. Er hat mir meine Geschwister genommen. Weißt du, wie schrecklich das für mich ist?«

»Ich kann es mir ungefähr vorstellen«, murmelte Rachel leise.

»Was?«, fragte Violet, die nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte.

»Ich habe doch selbst Geschwister«, erklärte Rachel. »Eins ist gestorben, aber meine Schwester Susan kennst du ja.«

Violet sah Rachel neugierig an. Noch nie hatte sie ein richtiges Gespräch mit einem von Olafs Assistenten geführt.

»Wenn wir für Olaf arbeiten, brauchen wir uns um nichts Sorgen zu machen«, erklärte Rachel. »Solange wir zu ihm halten, können wir uns sicher fühlen.«

»Aber er tut schreckliche Dinge«, entgegnete Violet. »Er hat unser Geld gestohlen, er hat mich zur Hochzeit gezwungen und er hat mir meine Geschwister genommen!«

»Weißt du, wenn du dich Olaf nicht widersetzen würdest, könnte es dir richtig gut gehen«, meinte Rachel. »Du musst nur seine Befehle befolgen, dann behandelt er dich so wie uns und du bist in Sicherheit.«

»Ich werde nie seine Befehle befolgen«, stellte Violet klar. »Vielleicht könnt ihr das, aber euch hat er ja auch nicht zur Heirat gezwungen, er hat euch nicht bestohlen und er hat auch keinem von euch die Geschwister weggenommen. Ich hasse Olaf für das, was er mir, Klaus und Sunny angetan hat!«

»Du musst tun, was du für richtig hältst«, entgegnete Rachel. »Aber denk an meine Worte, vielleicht siehst du eines Tages ein, dass es besser ist, dich nicht zu widersetzen.«

Rachel stand auf, nickte Violet kurz zu und verließ dann die Küche. Die Älteste der Baudelaires starrte ihr verwirrt hinterher. Eigentlich war Rachel gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie angenommen hatte, irgendwie hatte Violet sogar Mitleid mit ihr. Sie hatte sich einfach mit dem schrecklichen Leben, das Olaf ihr bot, abgefunden. Violet beschloss, sich nie damit abzufinden oder zu versuchen, das Leben bei Olaf so gut es ging zu genießen. Sie würde fliehen, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit dazu ergab.

Violet wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und stand auf. Olaf befand sich gerade mit der Theatergruppe im Esszimmer, und so wie sie ihn kannte, würde das Treffen nicht vor zwei Uhr nachts zu Ende sein. Sie würde endlich für ein paar Stunden ungestört sein und die Zeit sollte sie nutzen. Das Mädchen stand auf, lief zur Spüle und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Sie hielt ihre Hände in den Wasserstrahl und spritzte sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann drehte sie den Hahn zu und seufzte. Die Erfrischung hatte ihr richtig gut getan. Violet verließ die Küche und trat auf den Gang. Sie wollte gerade in Richtung Treppe gehen, da kam ihr Fernald entgegen. Als er sie bemerkte, grinste er hinterhältig.

»Hallo Violet, was machst du denn hier so ganz allein?«, fragte er.

Violet wich verängstigt einen Schritt zurück.

»Ich...ich suche Olaf«, behauptete sie in der Hoffnung, dass die Erwähnung des Grafen Fernald abschrecken würde.

»So, so«, meinte dieser allerdings amüsiert. »Dann gehst du aber in die falsche Richtung, der Boss befindet sich im Wohnzimmer.«

»Äh, genau, danke für die Information«, sagte Violet und drehte sich um, um zum Wohnzimmer zu laufen, doch Fernald war schneller und versperrte ihr den Weg.

»Wieso denn so eilig?«, fragte Fernald lauernd. »Ich bin sicher, Olaf kann warten.«

Er näherte sich ihr und Violet trat einen Schritt zurück, doch sie prallte gegen die Wand. Fernald entblößte beim Grinsen seine Zähne.

»Wieso entspannst du dich nicht ein wenig?«, meinte er. »Du solltest mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß haben. Wir beide könnten ein bisschen Spaß zusammen haben, meinst du nicht?«

Violet sah ihn panisch an. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich weg. Während Fernald sie noch angrinste, stieß sie ihn beiseite und rannte zurück zur Küche. Mit aller Kraft stieß sie die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sich seufzend an und schloss kurz die Augen. Ein Räuspern aus dem hinteren Teil der Küche ließ sie erschrocken aufspringen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter in die Küche hinein und entdeckte Olaf, der nun auf sie zukam. Als sie sein Grinsen sah, musste sie feststellen, dass sie vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war. Der Ausdruck »Vom Regen in die Traufe kommen« bedeutet einfach, dass man von einem unglücklichen Ereignis in ein noch unglücklicheres Ereignis kommt, weshalb es sehr gut das Leben der Baudelaires – insbesondere das von Violet – beschreibt.

»Hallo, meine Liebe«, sagte Olaf mit glitzernden Augen. »Ich habe dich schon gesucht.«

»W-wieso denn?«, fragte Violet verwirrt. »Du hast doch ein Treffen mit deiner Theatergruppe.«

»Sicher, aber ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dir«, meinte Olaf grinsend. »Ich wollte sehen, was du so machst.«

»Ich hab nur kurz was gespült«, log Violet, »aber ich muss gleich wieder nach oben, ich hab noch...«

»Das kann doch warten«, sagte Olaf. »Ich finde, wir sollten jetzt erstmal –«

»Olaf?«, ertönte eine Stimme.

Olaf rollte mit den Augen.

»Was ist denn, Rachel?«, fragte er genervt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Rachel kam herein.

»Die anderen warten schon auf dich«, erklärte sie. »Du weißt doch, dass man diese Idioten nicht zu lange allein in einem Raum lassen sollte.«

»Ich komm ja schon«, knurrte Olaf und verließ die Küche, wobei er Violet noch einmal angrinste.

Diese seufzte erleichtert auf. Jetzt hatte sie schon zum zweiten Mal Glück gehabt. Einerseits war das natürlich gut, andererseits hatte sie selten Glück und wahrscheinlich würde sie demnächst wieder sehr viel Unglück haben.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, unterbrach Rachel ihre Gedanken. »Du siehst blass aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich ein bisschen ausruhen, vor allem weil Olaf jetzt erstmal zu beschäftigt sein wird, um dich herumzukommandieren.«

Violet nickte und verzichtete darauf, Rachel zu erklären, dass Olaf sie nicht herumkommandierte, sondern ganz andere Dinge von ihr verlangte. Außerdem hatte die Frau wahrscheinlich Recht, und Olaf würde sie jetzt für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen, so dass sie sich ein wenig erholen konnte.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Violet erwachte früh morgens durch ein besonders lautes Schnarchen, welches von Graf Olaf kam. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es kurz vor sieben war und so wie sie Olaf kannte, würde er nicht vor elf Uhr aufstehen. Sie hatte also noch genug Zeit, endlich ihren Fluchtplan in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn sie jetzt aufstand. Vorsichtig schob sie die Decke zur Seite und kletterte aus dem Bett. Sie nahm ihren rosafarbenen Bademantel, der über einem Stuhl hing, und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Barfuß tappte sie durch den Flur bis ins Bad. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, entkleidete sich und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Violet genoss das kühle Wasser, das auf ihren Kopf prasselte und wäre am liebsten länger geblieben, doch dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Sie drehte den Hahn zu und trocknete sich schnell ab. Fünf Minuten später stand sie angekleidet und mit einigermaßen trockenem Haar auf dem Flur und ging Richtung Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin überkam sie eine plötzliche Übelkeit und Violet verspürte einen starken Brechreiz. Sie überlegte, ob sie zurück ins Bad gehen sollte, doch im nächsten Moment begann sie zu würgen und dann übergab sie sich auf den Fußboden. Verwirrt und erschrocken starrte sie auf die Pfütze vor sich.

»Was ist denn hier los?«, fragte im nächsten Moment eine Stimme.

Violet fuhr herum und sah Rachel, die neugierig auf sie zugeeilt kam. Als diese die Situation erkannte, verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht.

»Ich wollte nicht – «, begann Violet, die überrascht war, dass außer ihr schon jemand auf den Beinen war.

»Schon gut, ich glaube kaum, dass du das mit Absicht gemacht hast«, erwiderte Rachel. »Aber du solltest es lieber schnell wegwischen, bevor Olaf etwas davon mitbekommt und dann den ganzen Tag über schlechte Laune hat.«

Violet nickte, dann stand sie eilig auf und lief zur Küche um einen Lappen zu holen.

Nachdem Violet den Fußboden gesäubert hatte, nahm sie erschöpft am Küchentisch Platz. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihren Fluchtversuch schon wieder verschieben musste.

»Ist wieder alles okay?«, fragte Rachel, die ihr nun Gesellschaft leistete.

»Ja. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso mir plötzlich so schlecht war«, erklärte sie.

»Wahrscheinlich hast du was Falsches gegessen«, meinte Rachel aufmunternd. »Solange Olaf nicht erfährt, dass du dich auf seinem Boden erbrochen hast, ist es ja nicht schlimm.«

Rachel reichte ihr eine Schale mit Haferbrei, den sie inzwischen zubereitet hatte und den Violet dankend annahm. Schweigend aß sie ihr Frühstück, während Rachel für den Rest der Theatergruppe Haferbrei in kleine Schälchen füllte und sich dann mit ihrem eigenen Essen zu Violet an den Tisch setze. Nachdem beide ihren Haferbrei aufgegessen hatten, stellte Rachel die leeren Schalen in die Spüle und verschwand dann in der Speisekammer. Violet stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und starrte ins Leere. Sie dachte an Klaus und Sunny und wie es ihnen jetzt wohl gehen mochte. Sicher fühlten die beiden sich elend so ganz ohne ihre Geschwister. Ob sie die beiden jemals wiedersehen würde? Zwar hatte sie vor, so bald wie möglich zu fliehen, aber wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass sie Klaus und Sunny wiederfinden würde? Die Welt war groß und die beiden konnten praktisch überall stecken. Vielleicht hatte Olaf sie ganz weit weg geschickt, womöglich sogar ins Ausland. Wie groß war da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Violet sie wiederfinden würde?

»Na wen haben wir denn da?«, fragte plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. »Wenn das nicht unsere Violet ist.«

Das Mädchen brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um festzustellen, dass der Mann mit den Hakenhänden die Küche betreten hatte.

»Was machst du denn so ganz allein hier?«, fragte er.

»Fernald, lass es einfach«, sagte Rachel, die gerade zurückgekommen war.

Der Hakenhändige sah die Frau erschrocken an.

»Oh hallo Rachel, wie geht's dir denn?«, fragte er verunsichert.

»Ganz gut, aber mir würde es wesentlich besser gehen, wenn du nicht hier rumständest«, erklärte diese. »Wieso nimmst du nicht einfach deinen Haferbrei und machst dich dann irgendwo nützlich?«

Fernald sah sie kurz an, dann nahm er sich eine Schüssel und verließ die Küche wieder. Rachel seufzte genervt auf.

»Er scheint Interesse an dir zu haben«, meinte sie. »So schnell wird er dich bestimmt nicht in Ruhe lassen. Bei mir hat er's auch schon versucht. Und mit Susan war er sogar schon mal zusammen, hat aber nicht lange gehalten.«

Sie grinste. Violet versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln durchzuringen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Es war so lange her, dass sie gelacht hatte. Das letzte Mal war wohl bei den Cordials gewesen, als sie für kurze Zeit geglaubt hatte, es würde doch noch alles gut werden. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich nach den glücklichen Momenten zurück, die sie im Haus ihrer Adoptivfamilie gehabt hatte. Wieso nur hatte Olaf wieder alles kaputt machen müssen?

»Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Rachel und musterte Violet besorgt. »Du siehst blass aus.«

Violet antwortete nicht, in ihr stieg schon wieder dieser Brechreiz hoch. Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Olaf kam herein.

»Ah, hier bist du«, sagte er und blickte seine Frau vorwurfsvoll an. »Ich hab –«

Plötzlich stand Violet eilig auf, sie wollte eigentlich die Küche verlassen und ins Bad laufen, doch im nächsten Moment konnte sie den Brechreiz nicht mehr unterdrücken und übergab sich in die Spüle.

»Was – ?«, fragte Olaf.

»Sie hat was Falsches gegessen«, sagte Rachel mitfühlend.

Violet wischte sich den Mund ab und nickte schwach.

»Du solltest dich vielleicht lieber wieder hinlegen«, meinte Rachel und stand auf. »Komm mit, ich bringe dich nach oben.«

Rachel nahm Violets Arm und schob sie sanft zur Tür.

»Aber was ist mit der Spüle?«, fragte Olaf und sah angewidert aus.

»Wieso lässt du nicht Susan saubermachen?«, entgegnete Rachel genervt und schob Violet aus dem Zimmer.

-

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Violet in ihrem Bett und trank aus einer Tasse Kräutertee, die Rachel ihr gebracht hatte. Violet musste zugeben, dass die Frau eigentlich ganz nett war. Sie kümmerte sich rührend um sie, obwohl sie ihr mehrmals versichert hatte, dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Auch wenn Rachel es nur nett meinte, ging ihre Fürsorge Violet auf die Nerven, da nun eine Flucht an diesem Tag nicht mehr in Frage kam. Zumindest hielt Rachel Olaf von Violet fern, wofür diese wirklich dankbar war. Er hatte mehrmals versucht, das Zimmer zu betreten, doch jedes Mal hatte Rachel ihn hinausgeworfen mit der Begründung Violet bräuchte Ruhe.

Violet nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und stellte diese dann neben sich auf das Bett. Rachel saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihr und betrachtete sie kritisch.

»Du siehst schon wieder besser aus, aber heute bleibst du auf jeden Fall im Bett«, sagte sie in einem bestimmenden Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete. Sie stand auf, nahm die leere Teetasse und verließ das Zimmer. Violet seufzte genervt auf. Sie fühlte sich gut – zumindest so gut, wie es einem Mädchen in ihrer Lage gehen konnte – und wollte nicht den Rest des Tages im Bett verbringen. Trotzdem rührte sie Rachels Fürsorge, allerdings rief sie auch einige Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit in Violet wach. Sie war nur selten richtig krank gewesen, das letzte Mal, dass sie mehrere Tage im Bett verbracht hatte, war sie ungefähr zehn Jahre alt gewesen – zu der Zeit war Sunny noch gar nicht geboren. Violet hatte mit Fieber im Bett gelegen, während ihre Mutter bei ihr gesessen und sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Ihr Bruder Klaus war sehr besorgt um sie gewesen, da er befürchtet hatte, er könne seine Schwester verlieren und Mrs. Baudelaire hatte eine Weile gebraucht um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu versichern, dass Violet wieder gesund werden würde. Erst als Violet Klaus mit heiserer Stimme versprochen hatte, dass sie ihn nie verlassen würde, hatte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf dem Mund ihres Bruders ausgebreitet. Bei dem Gedanken an Klaus und ihre Mutter traten Tränen in Violets Augen. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gebrochen. Sie hatte Klaus im Stich gelassen, auch wenn sie es unfreiwillig getan hatte, sie hatte ihm damals versprochen, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Wieso konnten jetzt nicht ihre Eltern und Klaus und Sunny neben ihr sitzen? Wieso hatte sich ihr glückliches Leben so schlagartig zum Schlechten wenden müssen? Wieso hatte dieser schreckliche Graf Olaf in ihr Leben treten und alles zerstören müssen? Würde sie Klaus und Sunny je wieder sehen? Sie hatte sich zwar fest vorgenommen, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu fliehen, aber wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass sie die beiden fand? Olaf konnte sie überall hingeschickt haben, vielleicht sogar in ein anderes Land oder in einen anderen Kontinent? Die Welt war so groß und die beiden konnten überall sein, wie sollte sie die beiden finden, wenn sie keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt zu den Aufenthaltsorten ihrer beiden Geschwister hatte? Es war so aussichtslos und doch durfte sie nicht aufgeben, das war sie ihren Geschwistern schuldig. Vielleicht hatte Olaf Klaus und Sunny zu schrecklichen Leuten gebracht, die sie schlimm behandelten, wmöglich litten die beiden. Violet konnte sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass Olaf ihre Geschwister bei netten Menschen untergebracht hatte, das passte nicht zu ihm. So wie sie ihn kannte, hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass es den beiden so schlecht wie nur möglich ging. Violet musste unbedingt fliehen, sie konnte nicht länger hier bleiben ohne zu wissen, wie es ihren Geschwistern ging. Sobald es ihr wieder besser ging, sobald sie unbeobachtet war, sobald sich die nächste Gelegenheit ergab, würde sie sich aus dem Haus schleichen und auf die Suche nach Klaus und Sunny machen.

»Ich versprech's«, flüsterte Violet mit Tränen in den Augen.

-

** Fortsetzung folgt!**


End file.
